My One and Only
by IRunWithTheWolverz
Summary: This story takes you through Sam and Leah's lives, from the moment they met until the ending I believe was supposed to happen.
1. Meeting

Leah sat down on a rock on La Push Beach. She was a freshman, and this was her senior boyfriend's party. He had ditched her. His name was Brad Uley. They had been dating for a few months, but she knew he had been cheating on her since day one. She was hoping he would stop the nonsense of cheating on her. She thought he would realize that she was lovable too and she felt as though she wasn't good enough for him, that's why he was cheating. Her self-esteem was going down more day by day. He always lied to her. She had introduced him to her parents, but he wouldn't take her to his house at all. He promised he talked about her a lot and his family already knew who she was.

Currently, he was off somewhere farther up the beach with his "friends". Leah knew them as the sluts of the school. She curled up in a ball on the rock she was sitting on, and figuring she was alone let herself cry. She felt a tap on her shoulder after a few minutes, and a guy that resembled Brad some was standing above her looking concerned. When he saw her face he squeaked out, "Hey, are you alright?" Leah just shook her head. The guy frowned and sat down on the rock next to the one she was on. "Then what's wrong? "

Leah looked up at him, realizing how gorgeous he was. He reminded her of Brad in a way, but he was better than Brad in every way she could think of. His eyes were slightly darker than a chocolate brown, and they were sparkling with concern. _Concern for ME! _She caught herself thinking happily, she stopped quickly. _What? You're going to fall for another guy at your boyfriend's party?_ She scolded herself. _Whatever, he doesn't care, it's time to break it off anyway, and he's been cheating since the first day he asked me out. _

"What's wrong?" The mysterious stranger repeated. Leah shook off her mind babbling.

"Just, my boyfriend, he's been cheating on me since the day we started dating, and he invited me to this stupid party of his. He's probably up the beach making out with one of those sluts right now…" Her voice cut off and she looked down.

"Oh, my brother, figures, he's such a jerk when it comes to treating girls. Surprised he's cheating on you though, actually I'm surprised he hasn't even mentioned to us that he has such a beautiful girlfriend." Leah blushed, which caused the stranger to smile. She sat up and wiped the tears away and looked at him. He looked down at her. "I can go kick his ass for you, you are free to watch."

She giggled lightly. "So he has a brother? He lied to me again, not that it's a surprise… he said he didn't have any siblings. So….." she started to ask timidly. "What's your name?"

He looked at her. "He tends to tell people that. I am his only sibling, but since he tends to date younger girls, I guess he figures I would snatch them up better than him. I'm two years younger than him." When she asked what his name was he frowned. "Sorry how rude of me! My name is Samuel Uley; though most just call me Sam..." Sam looked at her. "So, what's your name cutie?"

"Oh, my name's Leah, Leah Clearwater. Nice to meet you, Sam." She smiled. Sam and Leah talked about everything and nothing for the rest of the night, sitting around a fire, after traveling up a little toward where Brad and his friends were.

Later, Brad came down the beach to find where his girlfriend had gone. When he saw Leah and Sam laughing and smiling and talking to each other, he flipped out. "Sam, what the hell are you doing with MY girlfriend!?" He asked possessively, pulling Leah off her feet and pulling her to him, and kissing her on the lips, being a little showy.

Leah pulled away angrily. "YOUR girlfriend, huh? We're over Brad. There's been too much cheating and you don't care about me. I'm done telling myself that you do! Sam saw me and didn't even KNOW me and wanted to COMFORT me. Your brother didn't even know you had a girlfriend and I didn't even know you had a brother!" She smacked Brad across the face and ran off.

Sam watched Leah run off then he looked at his brother, who was staring angrily at him. "Hey, you really hurt her, and you really need to learn how to tell a girl the truth. She was crying. She's actually really nice and very beautiful, I'm glad she dumped you."

Brad was fuming at this point. "What? You think you are going to make her happier than I did?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, I'm going to let her make the first move though, she will probably be hurt for a little while because of how much of a jerk you are." Sam glared at him. "Now, I'm going to go home, Mom's probably worried." With that Sam walked off into the darkness, leaving a still fuming and shocked Brad alone on the beach.

((More Chapters to come!))


	2. The Initiation

Leah was going crazy; she wanted to know if Sam liked her. He did call her beautiful, and he really did look concerned. He smiled and tried to make her feel better. Yet, he hadn't even tried to start up a conversation with her. It had been two weeks, they actually crossed paths all the time in school, even had a class or two together. SHE always had to initiate the contact, and he would willingly have a conversation with her, but it seemed like he was being careful. Leah constantly caught herself thinking _He doesn't like me… or maybe he thinks it'd be against guy code to go out with his brother's ex... Or something. _

Today, she and her friends were just hanging out on the beach, since there wasn't anywhere else they really could hang out. They were planning to go to Port Angeles to shop later. Sam and his few of his friends were hanging out just a little ways down the beach. Leah had been glancing at them all night. She sighed and thought_ I can't take this anymore! _She looked at her friends and said simply, "I'll be right back…" They looked at her but she ran off down the beach before they could ask questions. She stopped a few feet from Sam and his friends. She calmly walked over to Sam who still had his back turned to her, ignoring his friends' stares.

Sam noticed all of his friends staring in his direction. "What?" he started to ask, but realized they were staring at something behind him. He turned around, to find a wide-eyed Leah with a hand in the air, which he guessed she had planned to use to tap him on the shoulder. "Yes, Leah?" he asked.

Leah smiled. _He talked first! _She looked up at him. "I was … uhh… wondering if…" her voice trailed off, losing her courage and train of thought. Sam chuckled lightly, and leaned toward her, kissing her gently, but pulling away quickly. Leah stared.

"Sorry, I've wanted to do that for two weeks now. Is that what you were wondering?" He asked. Leah nodded, looking down, feeling her face heat up. _Way to go Leah, blush like an idiot. _She thought to herself. "So how about a movie, Leah?" Sam asked, smiling wide.

Leah smiled and looked back up feeling her face return to its normal color. "Sounds great" she replied, her voice timid.

"Well, I'll pick you up tonight, at 7." He said grinning still.

Leah giggled and nodded. "See you then. You know where I live right?"

"Yep, see you then." He watched her go off up the beach back to her friends, who were watching her astounded. He then looked at his friends who were all complimenting on his choice. He rolled his eyes, as all the comments were on how 'pretty' and 'hot' she was. "It's more than that, guys. She's is beautiful but she's also really nice and funny when you actually talk to her..." his voice trailed off when they gave him blank looks. "Whatever, I better get home, Brad will be pissed, and it'll be fun to watch." Sam walked off the beach toward his house.

Meanwhile, Leah was being questioned by her friends. "I've liked him since he tried and succeeded at comforting me during Brad's party. He's so much sweeter than his brother..." All of her friends stared at her then. "All of you know how horrible Brad was to me. He cheated on me from day one of our relationship but if I so much as talked to another guy he'd go all berserk and possessive of me." They nodded. "Well, I'm going to go; I have to make sure I'm ready before Sam gets there so my dad can't scare him off." She stopped when her friends asked about the mall. "Oh my gosh, I completely forgot, I'm sorry…" They said it was alright but she was definitely coming next time. "Alright. See you later." She jogged home.

Her brother gave her a weird look when she walked inside all smiley. "What's with you, Brad take you back?"

"Hell no. I have a date with someone else tonight."

"Who?"

"Sam Uley." She stated. She saw her dad's eyes fill with recognition and knowledge, but Leah ignored it. "No, you aren't scaring him off Dad." She went upstairs, looking through her closet for something to wear. She settled for her favorite pair of shorts and her Lifehouse t-shirt. She looked at her hair, and wrinkled her nose; she brushed it gently into a ponytail so it wouldn't lose much of its curl. She walked downstairs, getting the bag of grapes out of the fridge, and eating some of them so she wouldn't be too hungry while she was with Sam.

Meanwhile…Sam walked inside and looked in the mirror. "Well I probably should get a quick shower." He mumbled to himself.

"Got something special planned for this Friday night Sam?" his mother asked from behind him.

He jumped slightly and looked back at her. "Oh, maybe." He smiled. "Leah Clearwater finally decided that she liked me." He said loudly, hoping Brad was home. "Yeah, did you know that Brad asked her out then broke her heart countless times in just a few months? He lied to-" At that moment, Sam was tackled into the wall by Brad.

"Boys! Stop it!" Their mom yelled, pulling Brad off of Sam. "Sam, you alright?" When he nodded, she looked at Brad. "It doesn't sound like you've treated her with much respect, you can't be mad at your brother for taking her out." Brad practically growled and walked out of the house. Sam rolled his eyes, laughing as soon as his mom left the room.

Sam quickly got a shower, got dressed, and grabbed his wallet out of his room. He looked at the time. "Six Thirty." He said to himself. "Yeah, better go now." He then walked out the door, glad he got his license a few days before he met Leah. He got into his semi-beat-up truck. Brad hadn't been back since he stormed out of the house. _Good thing he's not with her anymore, who knows what he's doing. _His jaw tightened a little at the thought. He shook his head, and then drove to the Clearwater's house.

Leah opened the door, hoping to see Sam, but instead saw Brad, standing on the street, making out with another girl. She hid the pain and old memories that it brought up. "Oh look, it's Brad, doing what he did the whole time I was dating him." She said in a monotone voice and was about to shut the door when she saw Sam pull up. She closed the door behind her, and walked outside. Sam got out of the car seeing his brother and the girl standing there.

"Must you be such an ass, Brad!?" He fumed. "Come on Leah, let's go…" He said looking at her. Before she could respond, he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her to his truck. He opened her door. "Need a boost up?" Leah merely nodded and he lightly put his hands around her hips and lifted her up into the cab of the truck. She smiled, her face red now. He smiled back and then got in the driver's seat and sped off, leaving Brad and the girl surrounded by a cloud of dust.

"Sorry my brother is such a jerk." He said quietly after a few moments of silence.

She giggled a little. "Don't apologize for your brother, being the way he is…" She said. "I was stupid to stay with him as long as I did."

"No you weren't." He said. "Okay, let's just change the subject; I don't want to talk about my brother anymore tonight." He glanced at her. She nodded. Their conversation went along as their conversations normally did, easy and a lot of laughing involved.

Sam stopped outside the movie theater, and opened Leah's door for her when they got to Port Angeles. She jumped down landing beside him, and shut the door herself. "Well Lee, what do you want to see?" Sam asked.

(( Cliffie, heehee :] Update Soon! ))


	3. The First Date

Leah smiled at Sam. "Already calling me 'Lee' huh? " Sam nodded and she giggled. "Well…" She started, and then looked at the movie posters. There were a few chick flicks, a comedy, and a horror movie in the theater at the moment. _Well, chick flicks are automatically out, he's seen me cry enough… I'm not in the mood for a comedy, so horror it is._ She thought. She looked back at Sam, "How about that one?" She invited, pointing at the horror movie poster.

Sam chuckled. "You sure it won't be too scary for you?"

Leah smiled. "Well, if it is, you'll be right there won't you?"

He smiled wide. "Yep, of course." He then took Leah's hand and walked into the theater with her. He paid for the tickets. He then looked at Leah, "Popcorn? What do you want to drink?" He shook his head when she began to pull out money. "No, Leah, I'm paying, I asked you here." He stated. She sighed but nodded and put the money away.

"Yes, popcorn..." she began. "And a Sprite." She added after a moment.

Sam nodded and ordered popcorn and two Sprites. He paid for those as well, got two straws, and was about to carry all three items until Leah took the sodas out of his hand. "You aren't carrying it all." She giggled. "We'd have soggy popcorn and they'd have a wet, popcorn-filled floor." He chuckled and nodded.

"I wouldn't have dropped it though." He said.

She laughed. "Yeah, okay." They walked into the theater together and sat down somewhere in the middle of the seats. She put the sodas into the cup holders and sat down. Sam smiled and sat beside her, and held the popcorn on the armrest that was in between them. They talked until the lights began to dim, mostly about music preferences and their favorite movies.

As the lights dimmed, someone sat on the other side of Leah. She looked over at the person and saw it was Brad, and the girl he was making out with earlier. Sam tensed seeing him there, and literally picked up Leah and sat her in his seat, and then sat in hers. He whispered something to Brad, and Leah could sense the menace in his voice. She saw Brad's eyes widen, and he and the girl got up and left the theater. Sam looked over at Leah, and leaned close to her and whispered in her ear, "Sorry, again, for my brother being the way he is… Just let me know if he bothers you again..." Leah nodded and they both turned their attention back to the movie screen, and the movie was just starting.

Sam gently rested his arm over Leah's shoulders, while she was distracted, hoping she wouldn't notice just yet. Leah was intently watching the movie, so she didn't really notice, until she got scared halfway through the movie, and felt his arm tighten around her. She jumped a little but smiled, and scooted a little bit toward him, eyes still glued to the movie screen. Sam smiled feeling her move closer. She jumped and screamed at one of the parts, instantly moving closer to him. This caused Sam to smile even more, and hold her closer to him. It went on in about this fashion for the rest of the movie. When it was over, Leah had her face pressed against Sam's side, not even looking at the screen anymore. Sam chuckled quietly. "It's over." He said rather quietly for him.

Leah realized what she was doing and quickly pulled back away from him. "Oh, sorry." She said, blushing crazily. She looked down but Sam only smirked more.

"Come on, Leah, we'd better get out of here." He said, standing up. Leah nodded, and stood up after a few seconds, making sure her face was back to its normal color. "Well, do you want to go home or go do something else, since it's a Friday night and all?" He asked; surprised how timid his voice sounded.

Leah smiled, "Well, it isn't really that late yet, we could go do something else…" she trailed off, not knowing exactly what to do.

Sam thought for a second, when Leah didn't say anything else. "Well… how about we walk for a while, until we find somewhere to eat…" He offered. "I feel pretty rude, taking you on a date, and not feeding you anything decent." He added.

Leah smiled. "Sounds nice, Sam." Sam smiled back and hesitantly took her hand, walking out of the theater with her. Leah followed, smiling. _He's so much better than Brad; I don't think they can even be compared… _She thought quietly to herself.

They walked around for about half an hour, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. It was so easy for them to talk to each other and be around each other. Finally they settled on an Italian restaurant, basically for the pizza. They walked in and sat down at a booth, letting go of each others' hands.

Sam looked at Leah. "Well, what do you want Lee?" He asked, after the waitress went to get their drinks.

Leah shrugged. "Probably just a slice of pepperoni pizza." She closed the menu, nodding. "Yeah, let's go with that."

"Alright. Anything else, appetizers perhaps…?" He asked, still looking at her.

"Possibly..." She began. "Well, any appetizers look good to you? She asked, opening the menu again.

"How about an order of those fries?" He pointed, to a picture of cheese fries, with little pieces of bacon on them.

"Sounds good." She smiled at him. _If not completely messy, I'll have to be careful not to look like a total slob._ She thought quietly.

Sam smiled back, and ordered the appetizer and his food when the waitress came back. Leah ordered her food right after, keeping a wary eye on the waitress. "What?" Sam asked, seeing her expression.

"Hmm…? Oh. She's just checking you out." She replied, her voice getting quieter with each word.

Sam chuckled. "I didn't notice, but it doesn't matter. I'm here with a beautiful girl like you; I wouldn't be so stupid as to throw it away, like my brother."

Leah smiled. "Well, you definitely aren't anything like your brother." She sipped on the glass of water she had in front of her. "Absolutely different, you're a lot better than him, in so many ways." Her eyes widened, realizing she was babbling about him. She bit her lip, to further prevent her from making a fool out of herself.

Sam smiled. "Am I now?" He asked. He then realized how embarrassed Leah looked. "Hey, it's okay; you haven't said or done anything embarrassing. Just relax, Leah." She just nodded, still staring at her glass of water. Sam leaned over and lifted up her chin gently. "Come on Lee, relax, I'm serious. You aren't embarrassing yourself. I actually think you're really cute." He smiled.

This made Leah blush a great deal and she tried to avoid eye contact, but seeing it wasn't working, she looked at him, her face redder than it had been all night. "Really?" She asked. Sam nodded, still smiling. Leah smiled, and then took another sip of her drink.

Sam leaned across the table and kissed her cheek. "Just relax, you're stressing yourself out. I like you, a lot; you don't need to worry about anything." He said quietly into her ear, and then leaned back against the booth again. The waitress came back, setting the appetizer down and asking Sam if he'd like a refill on his drink. Sam didn't even try to fight the urge to roll his eyes. "Mine's still full, how about getting my girlfriend a refill?" He asked, only hiding the irritation in his voice a little.

Leah stared at him from across the table. She watched the waitress blink a few times, then nod, and take Leah's glass. When the waitress was gone Leah looked at Sam again. "Your girlfriend, huh?" She giggled. "Well, maybe it'll get her to leave you alone."

Sam looked at Leah, sheepishly. "Yeah, but I didn't say it just to get her to back off, I really mean it. I mean, if it's okay with you…"

Leah stared and then smiled broadly. "Well, of course it's okay with me." She smiled. Sam smiled as wide as his lips could stretch. Leah giggled. "Well, don't break your face, trying to smile like that." She stated, still giggling.

"I'll try not to." He said, still grinning. The waitress chose this time to come back, with Leah's drink and the appetizer. She looked at Sam, not even making an attempt to address Leah.

"Your food will be ready soon. Need _anything_ else?" She put emphasis on the word anything. Leah bit her lip, so she didn't laugh, hearing the waitress's attempt to sound sexy.

Sam shook his head. "Nah, we're good, thanks." He replied, keeping his voice cool and even. He then looked over at Leah, who was now trying to stop from laughing by sipping on her water again. The waitress nodded and walked over to another table.

As soon as the waitress was out of ear shot, Leah couldn't hold it in anymore, and a hysterical giggle burst out from in between her lips. "Well, I think she's trying too hard." She commented. Sam nodded in agreement, and they started eating the appetizer together.

When there was only one fry left, they both stopped and looked at each other, opening their mouths to say that the other could have the last one. They both closed their mouths, seeing the other one was going to say something. Leah and Sam both laughed then. "No really, Leah, you can have the last one." He said. Leah shook her head in disagreement. "Alright, if you insist…" Sam started.

"I do insist, you can have it Sam." Leah replied. Sam nodded, making a noise, which Leah assumed was a noise guys made when they agreed. He ate it, right as the waitress came back in with their food, setting it in front of them.

"Anything else?" She asked, "discretely" slipping Sam a small piece of paper. Sam looked at it, saw a phone number on it, and then simply ripped it into little pieces. He put the pieces on the plate that had had the fries on it.

"No, that would be all, thanks." He practically grunted. "Unless..." He looked at Leah, who shook her head. "No we're good." Sam stated.

The waitress stared, astonished, she then picked up the plate, walking carrying it out of the room again. Leah laughed when she was gone. "Well, I bet she's done trying now." She laughed again.

They ate, talking easily once again. When they were done, Sam looked at Leah. "Any dessert, chérie?" He asked. When Leah gave him a questioning look, he added, "Sorry, I don't know Italian."

Leah giggled. "It's okay, and no, I'm good."

"Alright." Sam replied. He then called the waitress over, and got the check. He paid for their meals, and then stood up, looking at the time. "When's you're curfew?" he asked.

"Well, I don't exactly have one, but my parents usually want me in the house before midnight." She stood up also.

"Then, we'd better get a move-on." Sam said, looking at her. "Do you have a jacket?" He asked. It was late spring, but the nights were still pretty chilly.

"Nah, I didn't think I'd really need one." She shrugged.

Sam slid his off his shoulders. "Here, wear mine, it's probably cold outside."

Leah looked at him. "No, that's okay… I don't want you to be cold."

"I'm fine, I promise." He said.

"Alright…" Leah said after a few moments. She put the jacket on hesitantly. She looked at Sam.

Sam controlled his eyes from widening. _Damn, she looks good… _He thought to himself. He shook his head, seeing Leah looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Alright, let's go." He declared, hesitantly wrapping his arm around her, and walking out of the restaurant.

Leah smiled, walking alongside him, starting to feel a little tired. They mostly walked in silence to Sam's truck. Sam carefully helped Leah up into the truck when they got to it. He then got in the driver's side. "You look tired. Get some sleep; I'll wake you up when we get to your house…" He invited.

"Alright." Leah said nodding, forgetting that she talks in her sleep. She laid her head against the window, falling asleep almost instantly, as Sam drove back toward La Push. He glanced over when he heard her whisper his name. He noticed she was still asleep and smiled.

"We got a sleep-talker huh?" He whispered to himself. He listened to her mumble quietly in her sleep until he was parked outside her house. It was 11:55 PM. "It's a really good thing it's Friday night…" He said to himself. He then shook Leah gently, trying to wake her up. When she didn't, he whispered in her ear. "Alright Lee, time to wake up." He shrugged when that didn't work either. He gently kissed her cheek, and then got out of the truck.

Sam opened Leah's door, carefully, catching her when she started to fall out of the truck cab. "How are you sleeping through all of this?" He whispered, chuckling. He picked her up fully, and closed the truck door quietly with his hip. He turned to carry her toward the door, and jumped when her dad was standing behind him. "Oh, sorry sir, she fell asleep, and I couldn't wake her up…"

Harry, Leah's father, simply nodded. "Alright. Next time, get her home a little earlier." He eyed Sam and then looked at the jacket Leah was wearing. Sam looked uncomfortable under the gaze that Harry was giving him. It was odd; it was as if Harry knew something about Sam's future that Sam didn't know. It really creeped Sam out. Harry sighed. "Alright son, you go on home… Give her to me." Sam nodded and carefully put Leah into Harry's arms.

"Tell her I'll be on the beach most of tomorrow…" Sam stated quietly, and then got into his truck, driving off, after Harry made a grunting noise. Sam hoped that meant Harry would.

Sam drove home. His mom and brother were already asleep, thankfully, so he snuck inside and to his room. He laid on his bed, falling asleep within a few minutes.

Harry carried Leah to her room, gently lying on her bed, and almost woke her up, but decided just to talk to her in the morning, and went back into his and Sue's room, laying down, and falling asleep.

((update soon! :D))


	4. The Beach

Leah woke up the next morning in her bed, she immediately jerked up in her bed, thinking she was still in Sam's truck. When she realized that she was actually in her room she looked around confused. "Well that's odd" She said. She noticed she was wearing Sam's jacket and sighed. "He shouldn't have let me keep it, but at least I have a reason to go find him today."

She got changed, planning on going to the beach later, to talk to her friends and hopefully find Sam. She put on a bikini and a pair of jeans and a tank top, not really knowing if she'd be able to swim or not. The nights did get cold, that's why she needed a jacket last night, but she was pretty much used to the coldness of the Washington waters. She shrugged. Oh well, if she didn't need her bikini if she didn't need it.

Leah walked downstairs after putting her cellphone and her IPod in her pocket. She saw that her parents and brother were eating breakfast without her. Leah was generally not a morning person, especially on the weekends, so they had stopped a long time ago from waking her up. This, in Leah's opinion, was a good thing. She didn't know how to phrase her questions, so she looked at her parents with a questioning look on her face.

"The Uley boy didn't get you home until almost midnight last night. He started to carry you in, but I carried you the rest of the way, so his mom wouldn't be up worrying all night too. Try to be home earlier next time, okay, Lee? I think it's a little too soon for you to be staying out all night with that boy…"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, we were having a good time, and I haven't really been told I have a curfew, so I figured…" She trailed off.

"Next time call. He said he'd be on the beach most of the day or something..." Harry grunted.

"Alright, well I'm going to the beach anyway, I still have his jacket, and I'm pretty sure my friends want an explanation for me ditching our plans last night." Her mom nodded but her dad didn't do anything. Leah slipped on her flip-flops and walked to the beach.

Sam, meanwhile, had woken up pretty early, and his mom and brother were both still asleep, so he grabbed his cellphone and a couple beach towels and went to the beach. He had been talking to a couple of his friends until he saw Leah walking along the beach, 'subtly' trying to look for him. He grinned, "I gotta go guys." He stated and jogged over to Leah before they could object. "Hey." He said, smiling broadly.

"Oh, hi Sam. Here's your jacket. You shouldn't have let me keep it." Leah replied, holding the jacket out to him.

Sam shook his head. "You keep it, I've got plenty… plus it looks a lot better on you then it does on me."

Leah blushed. "Still… it is your jacket, you should keep it." Sam sighed and took the jacket; he knew Leah was a really stubborn person, from observing her over the years. He had never had the courage to go talk to her.

"Alright." He said, and then looked at her. "So what do you want to do?" He asked. Leah shrugged. "Let's go see if the water is too cold, maybe we could go swimming or something." Sam suggested.

"Sounds good." Leah smiled. "But, I bet I'll beat you there. " She grinned, and ran off toward the water.

"Hey! No fair, you got a head start!" Sam yelled, he ran to catch up to her, and almost did, but she sped up even faster and stopped right before the tide hit her feet.

"I win." She giggled.

"You got a head start, so really, I win by default."

"Oh really?" She asked, and then felt the tide wash over her toes. _Hmm. It's warm enough. _Leah thought to herself.

"Maybe, I may just say you won."

"Oh why's that?" She asked, pulling off her shirt and shorts, revealing her bikini, and looked out toward the water.

Sam tried not to stare. "Alright! You win!"

Leah folded her arms "Don't stare…" She said, fidgeting self-consciously.

"Sorry, sorry… You just… wow…" Sam trailed off, looking away. He pulled off his shirt, already wearing a pair of swimming trunks. "Well, guess what the winner gets?" He asked after a few moments silence, running his hand back through his long raven-black hair, with a mischievous grin on his face.

"…. What?" Leah asked, hesitantly, seeing the look in his deep, dark-brown eyes.

Sam then ran at her, Leah shrieked, giggling. "She gets to go in first!!" He yelled, picking her up, and running at the water, then tossed her into the waves, then he himself got in the waves and swam over to her.

Leah blinked and ran her hand through her hair, giggling, not caring that her hair probably looked crazy right now. "Well, if that's what the winner gets, guess what the loser gets?"

"What?" Sam asked, curiously.

"This!!" Leah exclaimed, dunking Sam under the water.

Sam came back up. "Hey, that wasn't very nice…" He said, chuckling.

"Oh, I thought it was." Leah smiled.

Sam laughed. "Well maybe the winner gets something else too…" He trailed off, grinning.

"What would that be?" Leah started to ask, but Sam leaned in and kissed her. Leah kissed him back and smiled. "Well, the winner likes that…" She nodded.

About an hour later her and Sam were dried off and wondering what to do next. "Well we could-" Leah started to suggest but got cut off by her cellphone ringing. She answered it and looked at Sam after she hung up, after talking to her dad for a few minutes. "Well, I apparently have to go to the Black's for dinner…" She trailed off. "You want to come?"

Sam smiled and almost agreed but decided against it. "Well, I would love to, I would, believe me, but I didn't leave a note for my mom, so she's probably spazzing out about where I am…" In truth, Sam felt like an outcast, because his father had left him and his mom and brother when Sam was very little, he felt responsible about it. Sam especially didn't want to go over to the Black's house, because the last tribe chief had been a Black, and Billy Black and Leah's dad were both tribal elders. He felt disconnected from the tribe, because of his dad.

"Oh… Alright…" Leah said, trying to hide her disappointment.

Sam frowned. "I'm sorry… I'll see you tomorrow I promise… We can hang out at your place…" He kissed her gently and then helped her up.

Leah smiled and kissed him back and then looked at him. "Okay, come over about 12ish…" She suggested and kissed his cheek after brushing his long, black hair out of the way. "Bye!" She smiled walking toward home.

Sam stared after her… "Wow..." he mumbled. "How in the hell do I deserve that?" He asked himself, then shrugged and walked the short distance home after Leah had been out of sight for a bit.

(( Really sorry for the delay, A lot of things have come up, I'll try to update more frequently!!))


	5. School Day

The next day, Leah hung around the beach for a few hours, hoping Sam would come. They hadn't really thought about when they'd next see each other. Unfortunately, he didn't show while she was there, but she did get bombarded by her friends about him.

"You guys are FINALLY together!?" Her best friend Chloe exclaimed.

Leah nodded. "Yeah, as of Friday night." She smiled.

"Tell us everything!" Another one of her close friends, Nicole demanded.

Leah giggled and then started gushing about how Friday night and Saturday went.

"You're totally crazy about him!" Chloe noted on how many times Leah mentioned his mysterious, dark, chocolate-brown eyes and his hair.

"Yeah… I guess I am… He's really sweet though. There is no comparison between him and Brad." She smiled.

After a few hours of talking to her friends and glancing around the beach, hoping Sam would show up, Leah's little brother came on the beach to get her.

"Come on Leah, we're going to be late to Emily's." Seth said.

"Oh, I gotta go!" Leah shouted at her friends as her and Seth ran down the beach toward their house. Emily was their second cousin and basically like a sister to Leah. She was a little older than Leah, and today was Emily's birthday.

Meanwhile, Sam was getting lectured again by his mom about how he didn't leave a note the previous morning. "I'm sorry; I was excited to see her again…" He explained for about the twelfth time.

"That is no excuse; you could have taken a few seconds to write a note or even call." His mom grumbled.

Sam sighed. "I'm really, really, really sorry Mom."

Brad picked that exact moment to burst out of his room. "She was mine! You took her from me!" He yelled in his younger brother's face.

Sam instantly became very angry and stood up taller; he was almost as tall as Brad. "You hurt her you idiot! Do you have any idea how much you hurt her!? You just wanted to have claim to her and you never treated her with an ounce of respect. Hell you even cheated on her 10 minutes after asking her out!!" He fumed.

"Boys! That is ENOUGH! I thought we were done with this Friday night!" Their mother yelled, stepping in between them.

"Sorry Mom." Sam apologized sheepishly, looking down. "I'm going to go to the beach now anyway…"

Brad laughed, instantly aware of how to keep Sam away from Leah. "What, so you can go make out with the innocent daughter of Harry Clearwater!?"

Their mother stared. "Sam, why didn't you tell me she was Harry's daughter? He's a tribal elder… If you hurt her…" She let her voice fade. "And if you're already 'making out' then you are going too fast. You should stay home and study today."

"But Mom-!" Sam started.

"But nothing, your grades have been slipping lately Sam, and you're the good student. My decision is final." Then their mother walked out of the room.

Sam glared at his brother. "Fuck you!" He whispered angrily, wanting to shout it, but deciding against it, since their mother was just in the other room.

"What's that Sammy-boy?" Brad asked, venomously. Sam just shook his head, and punched his brother in the face, making Brad's nose bleed. Sam walked to his room and shut his door, desperately wishing he had asked Leah for her number before then. He did some homework and almost studied, but he ended up being called for supper. His mom had made it early, since she had to go to work later that night. When Sam was finished, he went back to his room, and laid down, and not having had sleep for basically the whole weekend, fell asleep almost instantly, and didn't wake up until the next morning.

Whilst Sam was having family issues, Leah was at her cousin's house, trying to cheer her up from her latest heartbreak. "Em, if he left you on your birthday, he really is a jerk and not worth these tears…" Leah said comfortingly.

For the next few days, Leah and Sam seemed to always miss each other. Even though they had 2 classes together and previously had passed each other in the hallways a lot. But of course, the two classes they had together were study hall and lunch. Leah was always gone out of study hall to do something before Sam even arrived. They just never saw each other during lunch. Leah saw plenty of Brad though, to her distaste. Brad seemed to be following her everywhere she went and it was really starting to scare her. He even confronted her a few times about how much of a 'slut' or 'whore' she was for going out with him and then going to his brother. Leah rolled her eyes every time he confronted her, knowing none of what he was saying was true. She usually responded with, "Oh yeah? Then what are you? You cheated on me every day we were together." Then she would walk away quickly.

He finally saw her the Thursday after they had last saw each other. "Leah!" He smiled.

She giggled, looking down, she loved his smile. "Hey Sam." It was their study hall, and Leah actually had nothing to do for once so she slid into the chair in front of his. "I haven't seen you since Saturday, I was at the beach Sunday, but it was my cousin's birthday, so I had to leave…"

He smirked. "Yeah, I got to listen to my mom lecture me, thanks to my brother…" He sighed. "I would have come to the beach if I could."

Leah nodded. "Sorry, I'm probably the reason he's being such a jerk…"

"No, you aren't Leah; he's just naturally a douche…" Sam shrugged. "I don't think he'll bother me for a while, I almost broke his nose."

"Sam!" Leah exclaimed. "Don't get in trouble…"

"I won't, he would have hurt his pride too much if he told anyone his little brother almost broke his nose." Sam chuckled lightly.

"Alright, just don't get in trouble; it'd be a shame for us to miss each other for a longer period of time…"

Sam chuckled and they talked the whole class period, about random topics, from hockey to tourists.

When the bell rang Sam looked at her. "I know it's late notice but how about we go somewhere tomorrow night?"

"Sure, where to?" Leah replied standing up.

"Hmm. We'll have to talk about it during lunch, but you'll have to sit with me…" He grinned

"Oh, that might be hard to consider…" Leah giggled. "See you then." She added, walking out the door to her next class.

Sam watched her go and smiled. "Wow…" He muttered under his breath, and then walked off to class himself.

Finally, lunch came around and Leah bought her lunch quickly, having been a few minutes late to lunch. She shuffled over to the table where Sam was sitting at and sat down beside him. He looked up from his plate of food and smiled. "Hey Lee" He greeted.

Leah giggled, and wiped the food off of his face. "I see your face is enjoying the food…" She said still giggling.

Sam turned red slightly and looked down. "Sorry." He chuckled.

"What are you apologizing for?" She shook her head, smiling. To which Sam just shrugged, then after a few seconds silence he looked up at her again, after self-consciously, running his sleeve over his mouth.

"So, anyway, about tomorrow night…" he started but let his voice trail off, going into thought. Leah watched him curiously, and then waved a hand in front of his face, as his eyes became unfocused.

"You alright?" She asked.

Sam snapped back instantly. "Yeah, fine sorry. I thought I forgot about something and I was right… My friend Jared's having a party tomorrow night. Will you go with me?" He asked and then looked at her.

Leah nodded. "Of course, not much else we could do, my dad banned me from going to Port Angeles for a couple weeks. And I'll have to be home by 11 this time."

Sam frowned. "I'm so sorry, I should have gotten you home earli-"

Leah leaned to him and kissed him quickly, cutting him off. "It's fine, stop apologizing."

Sam smiled. "Alright."

They talked for the rest of the period, completely unaware of Brad sitting at the table next to them, listening to every word they were saying with a very angry expression. "I'm going to that party and Leah will be mine…" He whispered to himself.

((Dun dun dun! Comment and Favorite Updates as soon as possible!))


	6. The Party

Leah was staring at her closet, having absolutely no idea what to wear to the party. She finally decided on a short denim skirt and one of her colorful tank-tops. Her friends had insisted earlier that night that she curled her hair, so she did. She thought it looked better curled anyway.

Sam knocked on the door at that exact moment. He just had on jeans and a random t-shirt and a leather jacket. Leah hurried down the stairs and to the door, almost tripping but catching herself. _Nice going klutz. _She thought to herself. She took a deep breath in, glad that she denied her parents or brother a chance to embarrass her. She opened at the door, and smiled at Sam. "You look handsome…" She nodded.

Sam chuckled, looking at Leah. "Well, as beautiful as you look, I think I'm going to have a hard time keeping the other guys off of you…"

Leah laughed. "Yeah, right, anyway, let's go." She said, walking out the door and shutting it behind her.

He followed her to his truck. "Well, it is true…" He replied, opening her door for her and helping her up into the cab of the truck.

Leah smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Sam rolled his eyes and got in the driver's seat, driving to Jared's house. "Well, I promised to help get everything ready, so we'll be some of the first people there…" Sam commented. "Hope you don't mind." He added.

Leah shook her head. "I don't mind." She smiled, looking over at him. He took one hand off the steering wheel, holding her hand. She smiled but warned. "Be careful…"

He nodded.

When they arrived at Jared's house, they both got out and walked up to the door, Jared opened it. "Dude you're late what took you so-" His voice cut off seeing Leah. "Oh… I see now. Welcome to my home pretty lady." He smiled, stepping back so Sam and Leah could enter.

"Stop being a dork Jared, you'll scare her off…" Sam chuckled. He waited for Leah to step inside before he himself did and shut the door behind him.

They helped set up, and right as they were done Paul and a few of the other guys that hung around Sam and Jared came in.

Leah was standing in the living room as Sam and Jared were in the kitchen, getting random chips and things to bring in and set on the long table they set in the middle of the room.

Paul grinned. "Looks like Sam's girl is here. Hey sexy!" He called.

Leah turned red, and looked around her; certain there must be another girl in the room. She heard the other guys mumble agreements with Paul's statement and hello's. She didn't know what to do, so she just awkwardly stood there. Thankfully, Sam came in then and set some chips and pretzels and such down on the table, then walked over to Leah, draping an arm over her shoulders. "Are you guys harassing my girlfriend?" He asked, seeing the expression on Leah's face.

"Nah of course not man." Paul said, starting to set up DJ stuff. "I borrowed it from my dad; I'll have the place jumping soon." He said.

Leah watched as more and more people flooded in as the next half hour passed. Soon, the room was crowded and Paul put on a slow song, waggling his brows at Sam.

Sam looked at Leah and helped her off the couch where she was sitting, talking to Jacob Black who was sitting beside her. "How about we dance?" Sam suggested.

"Alright." She smiled, then looked at Jake apologetically, "Talk to you later, Jake." Jake nodded and Sam led Leah to where people were dancing. They slow danced to the song, she had her arms up around his neck, and he had his arms tightly wrapped around her waist. When the song ended, she had her head lightly resting against his chest.

Sam smiled when the song ended, "Here come on, I know where we can be alone…" He led her to Jared's room. "I'll be right back; I have to use the bathroom…" He said, walking away.

Leah hesitantly sat on the edge of Jared's bed, feeling awkward about being in his room. She could feel her heart racing. When the door opened, she looked up, smiling, hoping it was Sam, but she was wrong. There stood Brad. "Go away Brad!" She stood up, glaring. "Just leave me alone. I'm with your brother. There's nothing you can do about it ei-" She got cut off as Brad tackled her onto the bed kissing her.

Leah tried desperately to push him off of her, but he was too heavy for her weak arms. She did however; grab the pressure point on his neck until he stopped kissing her. She wasn't aware the door had opened.

Sam stood there dumfounded. "Leah…" He started to say.

Brad stood up then. "I told you she'd come back to me. She wants a man, not a little boy." He said looking at his brother.

Leah sat up quickly. "Sam that's not true you know that I wouldn't-"

Sam cut her off. "Leah just stop…" He started but then shut his mouth and walked out the door, heading for the front door.

"Sam!!" Leah frowned, she growled, pushing Brad into the wall while running after Sam. She grabbed his arm. "Sam please listen! I couldn't get him off me… When you left… I thought it was you that came in and before I could do anything, he tackled me onto the bed and I…"

Sam jerked his arm out of her grip. "Leah, just leave me alone. This has happened to me more than once."

"Sam I wouldn't do that to you!" She was now yelling and everyone in the room was staring at them.

Sam faced her, but his jaw was tight and his eyes were guarded.

"Don't bother on leaving… I'll go!" She whispered, so the tears wouldn't make her voice all choke-y. She ran out the door before Sam could say anything and toward the beach.

Sam stood there dumbfounded until Brad walked into the room laughing. "I told you you wouldn't get her." He smirked.

Sam just stared, the sadness showing in his eyes. "I can't believe she'd do that…"

That was when Chloe, Leah's best friend stood up. "She WOULDN'T do that Sam. You know how your brother is!! Go find her before she does something stupid or gets hurt!!"

Sam looked at his brother who was smiling smugly and then at Chloe. "I'll deal with you later… I need to go find her…" He said, running out the door.

Leah sat on the beach alone, the moon wasn't out and it was really dark. She heard someone calling her name, and then the sound of someone tripping and a couple curse words. She listened as the footsteps got closer, not knowing what to do. All of a sudden there were hands on her shoulders, she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up. She could barely see the outline of Sam's face. "Go away." She said quietly, sniffling.

Sam sat down beside her. "Leah… I'm sorry… I know you wouldn't do that to me… but Brad… I got caught up in the moment… When I saw him kissing you I-"

Leah shook her head. "You shouldn't have assumed I wanted him to, I was trying to push him off… I wouldn't do that to you Sam. You have to trust me."

"I will… I'm sorry I didn't… Ugh, I'm such an idiot, but it's hard for me to believe that someone like you would like me and not my brother… Other girls have used me to get my brother…" He trailed off.

"Sam you aren't an idiot, and what do you mean someone like me?"

"Leah, look at you, you're absolutely gorgeous, you have perfect grades, you're really sweet, and you listen to me... I don't deserve you."

Leah stared at him. "Sam, I'm not that wonderful or special." She kissed his cheek. "But thanks, that means a lot."

"You are Leah, that's why I got so crazy I guess…"

Leah kissed him gently. "Well, I love you Sam, I always will, even if you don't want me anymore."

"I'll always want you…" Sam nodded.

Leah smiled. "Come on, it isn't that late yet, we did leave the party rather early… We can go back for a while if you'd like, or go to my house and do something, where Brad can't bother us."

"Let's go to your house, if I see Brad again, I'll want to kick his ass."

Leah nodded, standing up and pulling him up. They walked to her house, with his arm wound tightly around her waist.

When they got there, they went up to Leah's room, her brother was downstairs gaming with his friends, and her parents were in the kitchen talking.

Leah sat on her bed and patted beside her when Sam just stood there.

Sam sat down beside her and looked at her. "Well, what should we do?" He asked.

"Anything's fine with me." Leah smiled.

Sam glanced around her room. "Well I know that I sure could kick your butt in a game of Life." He chuckled.

"Bring it!" Leah giggled. "Here, you get the board ready, I'll put some music on…" She said walking over to her music player.

"Alright." Sam replied, getting the board and setting everything up on the floor.

Leah looked through her CD's and picked her Bon Jovi CD. She laid down facing the board, watching Sam finish setting up as the music started playing.

"Bon Jovi fan I see." Sam commented.

"Yeah… I love Bon Jovi…" Leah smiled.

"Me too." Sam smiled. "Alright. What color car?"

"Green!" Leah called, grabbing the green car, putting the little plastic pink girl peg in the front seat of the car.

"Alright." Sam said, taking the blue one and putting a blue plastic dude in the driver's seat.

Leah and Sam put both of their cars on the College Career track and started playing the game.

When it came time to marry, Sam picked the person out of Leah's car and put it in his.

"Hey you can't do that!" she giggled, taking her person back and putting a different girl peg in Sam's car.

"Aww, but I don't want her, I want you." He nodded.

Leah laughed. "Way to be cheesy." She kissed his cheek.

Sam just shrugged.

When the game was finished, Leah had to have two cars to cart around all the children she had gained during the game. "Woah, you were busy." Sam chuckled as he calculated who won.

Leah looked at the numbers when she was done. "I win!" She giggled.

"You tend to do that a lot… What does the winner win?" Sam chuckled.

"The loser picks the prize for the winner." Leah replied.

"Oh. I see, well then the winner gets this…" Sam said, and leaned over, kissing Leah passionately.

Leah grinned, kissing him back passionately. Her little brother chose that moment to come in and his eyes widened. "EWW! … Dad said it's time for your little friend to go Leah, it's almost 11."

Sam chuckled and looked at Leah. "Here, text me tomorrow…" He said, programming his number into her phone. He kissed her cheek and smiled at Seth, who was 11. "See ya later buddy." He said, walking out of Leah's room and down the stairs and outside.

Leah watched him go then looked at Seth and yawned. Seth looked at his older sister and wrinkled his nose. "He seems like a cool guy… but that was gross…" He said then left the room.

Leah giggled and put the game away and changed into pajamas and crawled onto her bed. She read for a little while and then fell asleep.

When Sam got home, his brother was, thankfully, still not home yet. His mom was asleep on the couch and Sam figured it was best not to disturb her so he grabbed some random food and went upstairs to his room.

((Hope you liked it Update soon, Favorite and Review :D))


	7. The Anniversary

Leah and Sam's first year of dating went by like the first few weeks did, easy and a lot of fun. They rarely fought, and when they did it was one of those insane little arguments over nothing that they would be laughing about 5 minutes after they had started the argument. Brad, also, hadn't really caused a problem after the party, which Sam and Leah both found odd, but were glad he wasn't bothering them anymore.

The day of their one-year anniversary, Sam had something special planned for Leah. He had gotten her and himself tickets to a Bon Jovi concert, and they were going to spend the whole day together before it. Then, after the concert was done, they'd come back to La Push and spend a couple hours around a bonfire, as their friends were throwing a huge party that night.

Leah on the other hand had gone in a totally different direction. She made a CD of the songs they commonly listened to together. She included those that he would sing quietly to her while they were alone, such as I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing and She's So High. Leah always blushed when he sang these to her; he was so sweet and romantic. She also had made him a scrapbook of all the pictures upon pictures she had of them. Finally, she had gotten him some video game that he never stopped talking about, they were competitive about video games, and Leah hoped that she could beat him at this one.

As she woke up that morning, she gathered this stuff, after getting dressed into one of her sundresses. It was Sam's favorite thing on her, besides his clothes. Leah smiled at the thought; she put the gifts in a big bag, and then worked on her hair. When she had it gorgeously curled and about half of it put up in one of the hair clips he had given her, she slipped on her flip-flops and snatching a pair of sunglasses. She knew they were going to meet at the beach at about 10, so you could imagine her surprise when she grabbed the bag and started to walk out of the house, and almost ran into Sam standing on her porch. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "You scared me!" She giggled.

Sam smiled, "Sorry, I couldn't wait to see you…" He grinned when this made Leah blush. "You look beautiful, as you do every day." This, of course made Leah blush even more and he took the bag gently out of her hands, and set it on the porch. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing her passionately.

Leah kissed back then giggled and pushed him away gently. "Not yet, we're probably being spied on by my family, particularly my little brother…" She picked up the bag.

"Well, my mom and Brad are out of town visiting relatives, Brad would be here but Mom doesn't trust us home alone together anymore." He chuckled lightly. "How about I make you breakfast or something, I bet you didn't eat."

Leah shook her head, "Nope, I couldn't wait to see you either." She smiled. He took the bag and put it in his truck.

"We'll exchange this stuff after you get some food in that belly." He nodded.

Leah giggled; she kissed his chin gently and then got into his truck. Sam shut her door for her then got in the driver's side driving home. When they got there, he opened her door for her and carried the bag inside.

"What do you want for breakfast, Lee-lee?" He asked, looking at her.

"Anything," She shrugged. "You don't have to go all Food Channel Chef on me, it can be cereal."

He chuckled. "Well I'll make chocolate chip waffles, since we agree that waffles are better than pancakes." He made the waffles from scratch with the waffle maker.

Leah watched him, then giggled, sitting in one of the stools at the island in the kitchen and spinning from side to side. "What, no apron?"

He laughed, "Sorry, I don't have one that says 'Good Lookin' is Cookin'' yet."

She laughed, "Oh I see now."

He got a plate for him and a plate for her and sat beside her, placing her plate in front of her. They ate talking about their plans for the day, leaving out what they had gotten each other.

Leah got up and did the dishes, and stopped Sam's objections by stating, "You cooked, I'll do the dishes, end of story."

When they were done, Sam led her into the living room where they sat on the couch together, looking at each other. "Me first!" Sam shouted, handing her a little black box. "That's not all by the way."

Leah opened it and stared at the most beautiful locket she had ever seen. It was heart shaped, and had a ripple of diamonds down the one side of it. She opened it, and saw a picture of them inside. She smiled and kissed him after he put it around her neck. "I love it Sam, I'll wear it every day."

He smiled and kissed back. "I'm glad, but there's more." He handed her the tickets.

Leah stared. "No way Sam!! How did you manage that!?" She tackled him to the floor giggling.

Sam laughed, getting tackled. "Well, I have my ways…" He said kissing her gently.

Leah kissed back then smiled. "But now my gifts seem pretty crappy compared to yours."

"I bet they don't" He said and sat up, making Leah slide down into his lap.

"Well, sure, you say that now." She pulled the bag over to her and handed him the CD, with the case's cover and list of songs, handwritten and decorated by her.

Sam smiled wide, recognizing most of the songs as the ones he sang to her. "I love it" He said, kissing her neck gently.

Leah blushed, and then took the scrapbook out of her backpack. "This too." She smiled.

Sam paged through it, his grin growing wider with each picture. "Wow Leah… You must have spent a long time on this… I'll treasure it forever." He smiled, kissing her again.

Leah kissed back and giggled, "One more thing!" She handed him the game. Sam totally spazzed and insisted that they played the game that instant. "Alright, be prepared for your butt to be kicked!" She laughed.

They played the game for a couple hours, and after tallying up the score, Leah had beaten Sam by about two rounds. "Told you!" She laughed.

Sam smiled, "Yeah, you did." He wrapped his arms around her. "Well, the winner gets a kiss." He said, kissing her passionately.

Soon, they were in a full blown make-out session, with Sam lying on the couch, holding Leah tightly against him. They hadn't heard the door open or Jared walk in. Leah jumped when Jared yelled "Get some!" Leah blushed, realizing it was Jared and Sam sat up, still holding Leah to him.

"What is it man?" He said, giving him a glare over Leah's shoulder, so she couldn't see.

"Hey, you were the one that said you'd help me get things ready for the party before you guys went to the concert."

"Geez what time is it?" Sam asked; they hadn't been keeping track of time.

Leah and Sam both stared wide-eyed when Jared said it was almost 4:30. They stood up and followed Jared to the beach, helping things get ready. By the time they got everything set up, it was time to leave for the concert. Leah looked up at Sam while he led her back to his truck, his arm wound tightly around her. They didn't notice Brad lurking in the shadows of the setting sun.

The drive to the concert, Sam put the CD Leah gave him in and they sang along while talking occasionally about random things. They handed the tickets to the person when they got there they went to their seats. It was about time for the show to start, so there were a lot of people and it took a bit to get to their seats.

During the concert , they were both having a good time, listening to Bon Jovi rock out, Leah either screaming or singing along, she felt something brush her arm from her side, she thought it was Sam, so she looked toward him, "What?" She asked, glad Sam could read lips so she didn't have to shout. He looked confused so she glanced to the other side of her and saw Brad. She shook her head and turned back to Sam who switched seats with her. She could see Brad and Sam arguing but couldn't make out the words. She saw Bon Jovi was doing his last song, and she looked back over to Sam and he and Brad were storming out of the arena where the concert was. "Sam!" She shook her head following them.

By the time she got outside, let's face it, she was a lot shorter than Sam and he had really long legs, as did his brother, Sam and Brad were already trying to beat the tar out of one another. Leah stepped in between them, pushing Sam back, saw he had a black eye and frowned, but looked at Brad whose face was bleeding. "You guys are both idiots. Sam, he's not worth it, and Brad, you need to just give up already."

Sam nodded and relaxed. "Sorry Lee. Come on let's get to Jared's party for a couple hours before you have to be home."

"Okay." Leah nodded and they went to Sam's truck, speeding off, leaving an upset, angry Brad in the dust.

(( I am SO sorry for lack of updating, but I had had surgery around a month ago and I was getting caught up and all, and everything was just really hectic. I WILL be updating more often from now on. Hopefully at least one chapter a week… Hope you liked it ))


	8. The Party on the Beach

Leah had called her parents and gotten them to believe that she was staying at her best friend Nicole's house. Leah hardly ever lied to her parents; she was generally a "good girl" well, at least in that aspect. They were really strict, and it was her and Sam's anniversary after all, she wanted to stay out and have fun with him as long as she could. Nicole was planning at being at the party late anyway and her parents would just figure her and Leah would come home late if Leah's parents had decided to call.

When Seth heard his parents tell him not to wait up for Leah, because she was staying at Nicole's he didn't believe it. He liked Sam, he was like a big brother to him, but Seth was still protective of his older sister. Sure, they fought sometimes, and he knew he was annoying to her, but he loved her and didn't want anything to happen to her. He had overheard them talking about a party on the beach a few days ago, and figured they must be there. He waited until his parents went to bed and slipped out the door.

Meanwhile, back at the party, Leah and Sam were sitting near the bonfire, just talking, and kissing … a lot. Brad had come but he was actually leaving them alone, Leah hoped she finally got the message into his thick skull. This was the night Sam and Leah made all the promises to each other.

"I promise as soon as you graduate, we will marry, find a house, and start a family. Our family." Sam said in between kisses. "I also promise to love you forever…" He whispered against her neck, and then began kissing her neck.

Leah giggled. "I promise to love you forever and to stand by you through everything." She said, trying to keep her mouth busy so she didn't make a scene at the party. She brought his head back up so it was level with hers and kissed him roughly. "Happy anniversary even though it's technically not even our anniversary anymore."

Sam smiled. "If this is what happens on our anniversary, we can celebrate our anniversary every day." It was nearing the end of his junior year and her sophomore year. Sam remembered her 16th birthday was coming up soon, and his 17th birthday had just passed. His brother was to have gone to college last year which he did, but he came home consistently after his classes to antagonize Leah and Sam. Sam was getting rather tired of it, and he knew Leah was too. The consolation was that Sam knew Brad's grades must be in the toilet due to the not ever staying on campus to study at night or on the weekends. Just then he saw Leah's little brother walking onto the beach. He pointed him out to Leah quietly and Leah's eyes widened.

She stood up from sitting on Sam's lap and walked over to her brother, who was only a 7th grader at the time. "Seth what are you doing here? If Mom and Dad see you're gone they're going to be worried, and some of these kids are drunk, and you just really shouldn't be here."

"You're lying to our parents about staying at Nicole's because you want to stay here with Sam." He stated simply, ignoring her ramblings.

Leah was surprised at how much her brother knew; generally her brother ignored her, especially since she'd been spending more and more time with Sam and less and less time with Seth and Jacob. She had been busy lately, and she did feel bad that she wasn't hanging around with Jacob and Seth, they were really close until the time Leah entered high school. Leah saw Jacob at school a lot, and he was even at the party tonight, but she hadn't even made the slightest effort to talk to him at all. She instantly felt guilty and looked at her little brother like a puppy who had just done something bad. "I'm sorry Seth… Please don't tell Mom and Dad, I'll be staying at Nicole's, but not until late, so I didn't want to get in trouble with Mom and Dad for staying out too late."

Seth nodded and looked over at Sam and sighed. "Just be careful, Lee, okay? I just don't want you hurt again… I know how much Brad hurt you over that short amount of time, and you've been with Sam a lot longer than you were with Brad, and he has a lot potential to hurt you than Brad did."

Leah nodded. "I know Seth, and Sam won't hurt me." It was about midnight, and she looked around nervously, not wanting Seth to walk home alone in the dark. She saw Jake, and called his name and felt even guiltier when his eyes lit up as he looked up seeing it was Leah that called his name.

"What is it Lee?" He asked, looking up at the girl he had had a crush on since he was a toddler.

Leah looked down at him and frowned some, feeling like a complete jerk, having ignored him and her brother for so long. "Well, Seth needs to be walked home and I … um…" She stumbled for the right words, but saw Jake's face darken all the same.

"Save it Lee. I'll take him so you can be with your precious boyfriend." He muttered. "Come on Seth." He said as they walked off the beach and toward the Clearwater household.

Leah stood there guiltily and wishing she could actually be a good person. She loved Jake and Seth a lot, Seth was the best brother she could ask for and Jake was like a brother to her too.

Sam walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, making Leah jump. "Sorry Lee-lee… Are you okay?" He was frowning.

Leah whispered, "It's fine Sam… and no… I'm so stupid… I'm a horrible person." She kept whispering insults about herself and knew they were all true.

Sam became angered listening to her say these things about herself; he turned her around and kissed her passionately on the lips. "None of that is true Lee-lee and you know it… What happened Love?" He looked worriedly at her.

"I have been completely ignoring my brother and my friend… They both completely hate me."

Sam looked at her. "Neither of them hate you Leah. Nobody could hate you… You can spend more time with them, and then you won't feel as guilty, but I assure you that they don't hate you."

Leah nodded and they sat back down at the bonfire, her beside him, not on his lap this time. She leaned against him after they talked for a bit. "Hold on…" Sam said and he moved so he was a little bit behind her and pulled her back so she was lying down with her head in his lap.

Leah smiled a little and closed her eyes, Sam talked quietly, stroking her hair, and she occasionally responded to his quiet banter.

Leah was almost asleep when the police car sirens started blaring… they knew alcohol had gotten into the party, and anyone who was there would be taken to the police station and tested, and neither would live it down from the parents. Sam got up quickly, pulling Leah to her feet. She was half-asleep still and almost fell over, so Sam picked her up on his back and ran as fast as he could until they reached a bathhouse where he set her down and whispered, "We'll have to wait out here until they're done busting the party…"

"Okay, it's kind of gross in here, but as long as you're with me…" She whispered back, now fully awake. "I hope Nicole didn't get caught by the police…" She started rambling quietly about how everything would be ruined if Nicole had been caught by the police, plus she knew Nicole's parents would be very angry and she'd probably be grounded for eternity.

Sam chuckled quietly and kissed Leah, cutting off her rambling. "Shh Lee… I'm sure Nicole got away just fine."

Leah kissed him back and nodded. "Well, this turned out interesting didn't it?" She whispered. They talked back and forth as quietly as possible until they heard the police sirens stop. They waited about ten minutes and were about to leave when someone busted down the door. Both Leah and Sam were frozen with fear, but saw it was just Jake.

Jacob pulled Leah away from Sam. "Lee, Nicole got caught, you have to go home and explain to your parents."

Leah nodded and sighed. She looked at Sam. "I probably won't see you for a long time if I don't successfully convince my parents that I wasn't doing anything bad…" She stood on her toes and kissed him gently, not wanting to show too much passion in front of Jake.

Sam kissed back and then watched her and Jacob run out the door. He sighed, then went and got in his truck and drove home, slipping inside the house. By now it was past 4 in the morning and he saw his mom passed out on the couch. He frowned, knowing she must have been waiting up for him. He kissed her cheek, waking her up, and helping her to her room while she was giving him a lecture. "I know Mom, I'm sorry, I just got caught up."

"You better not have been doing anything I disapprove of." Sophia warned.

"Of course not Mom, we didn't do anything bad."

"Okay, well go get some sleep Sam." Sophia yawned and lay on her bed, instantly falling asleep.

Sam closed her door and went and laid on his own, falling asleep pretty quickly as well.

Meanwhile back at the Clearwater house, Jacob had already asked to stay when he brought Seth back, since Harry and Sue had been awoken by Seth and Jake's reentrance. Jake had calmly explained that Seth heard a noise outside and had called Jacob to go check it out. Jake hadn't wanted to go back to the party, and was angry at Sam, blaming him for Jake's hardly seeing Leah anymore. So he had called the cops to bust the party while Sue and Harry went outside to make sure nothing had been outside. He told Harry and Sue when the police sirens started wailing that Leah and Nicole had been at a drinking party. He said he'd go make sure Leah was okay, because he knew that she wasn't drinking or doing anything bad.

So, when Leah and Jacob arrived back, Jake walked upstairs to Seth's room, while Leah talked to her parents and convinced them she hadn't been drinking. They didn't trust her at all, even though Leah hadn't said she and Nicole were going to be at Nicole's house all night. She had to walk in a straight line and even breathe on them to make them believe she hadn't been drinking. "I was just hanging out; I didn't know the party was going to get out of hand..." She saw her mom wanting to punish her big time in her eyes but Harry put a hand on Sue's shoulder.

"Come on Sue she obviously didn't drink and we really didn't know where she was going to be, except that she would be sleeping at Nicole's house…" With that Harry and Sue went up to bed. That left Leah to go to her room and get into her pajamas, and then she went straight to Seth's room, which, of course, Jake and Seth were sitting on the floor playing video games.

Leah grabbed the extra controller hesitantly, and looked at Seth and Jake who had paused the game and were both looking at her. "Well… only if it's okay with you guys…" Leah said, looking down quickly.

Jake added an extra player to the game, plugging Leah's controller in. "Sure why not?" He said. Although the first few minutes of game play were somewhat awkward it started to feel like old times, when Jake would always come over and they'd all pull all nighters.

By six Leah had laid back on her brother's floor and passed out from having a full day. Seth and Jake were used to her falling asleep first. Seth put a pillow under her head as Jake put a blanket over her. By 8 Seth and Jake settled down to sleep for a bit.

Jake couldn't help but glance a look at Leah right before he fell asleep… she was so beautiful, as she had always been ever since he could remember. His last thought before he lost consciousness was _but she could never love me._

((REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATING! Should be a lot more frequently now, I got really preoccupied…. Review please! The updates should be at least weekly from now on ))


	9. Jealousy

Leah woke up the next morning with Seth and Jacob staring at her ears, she blinked looking confused. "What are you guys DOING?" She asked.

Seth laughed, "Told you she'd wake up if we stared at her ears." Leah shook her head and stood up, still really tired. She had no idea how they always managed to stay up later than her and get up earlier than her and have more energy than she did.

"What time is it?" She said looking for her brother's never used alarm clock.

"It's almost three Leah."

Leah stared at Seth. "Crap Sam…" she muttered and then she saw both Seth and Jake's faces fall when they heard his name.

"Of course, he's more important than us. I forgot we didn't matter anymore." Jake whispered.

Leah frowned. "No, I'll just have to text him and say that we can't hang out today." She said and grabbed her phone from her room, texting Sam. She could tell Sam was bummed even though he told her it was fine. She put her phone in her pocket and walked back to her brother's room. "So what do you guys want to do today?"

They shrugged. "Let's just hang out on the beach for a while…" Seth said.

"Alright" Leah said. She walked into her room and put on her hearts bikini on. Seth let Jacob use one of his pairs of swimming trunks. They all walked to the beach and almost immediately got in the water.

Sam on the other hand frowned after he got the text; he was hoping he'd see her today since the following day was Sunday and he and his mom were going out of town to visit relatives. That meant the next time he would see her would be Monday morning when he went to pick her up for school. He sighed and shrugged and decided to go to the beach to help Jared clean up the trashy mess the party had left behind. Luckily, Jared hadn't gotten caught either, but Sam still felt it was their duty to clean up, and he hoped that's how Jared felt. He walked quickly to Jared's house knocking on the door.

Jared looked surprised to see Sam at his door, even more so that he was alone. "Where's your girl, man?"

"She said she couldn't hang out today…" He shrugged. "So, why don't we go and clean up the party? I still think we should even though it got busted."

"Sure Sam, there's nothing better to do." With that Sam and Jared went to the beach and saw Leah with Seth and Jake. Jared laughed, "You might want to be cautious, and I think Blackey boy loves your woman."

Sam rolled his eyes, "I got nothing to worry about, she thinks of him as a little brother."

"Yeah I bet all girls ditch their boyfriends to hang out with their little brother and a kid they consider a brother."

"Shut-up Jared." Sam shook his head and they started cleaning up. Jared laughed and started helping.

Leah looked at Sam who had been looking at her every few minutes for about an hour and frowned. She had to go say something, because he already said he wouldn't be able to hang out tomorrow.

Jake watched Leah looking at Sam and saw her frowning. "Knew it was too good to be true…" He muttered.

Leah frowned even more hearing Jake. Just then Billy walked onto the beach, he was taking Jake and Seth to some carnival-thing, and Leah had planned to go with them, but now she was too depressed.

"You guys go on without me… I think I'm just going to go home or to Em's…." She whispered.

"Lee…" They both started at the same time.

Leah shook her head and Seth and Jake knew there was no point in arguing with Leah, once she had her mind made up it took an army to change it. Leah watched Jake and Seth leave disappointedly and then she herself got out of the water.

Sam perked up when Leah got out of the water, by that time he and Jared had finished cleaning up. He didn't want to walk up to her though, because he thought it would make him look desperate and clingy. He was glad when Leah walked over to him after a few minutes of thinking.

"Hey, sorry they were guilt-tripping me into hanging out with them today, which I need to but I know we won't see each other tomorrow, so I felt really bad that I was ditching you." She babbled.

Sam smiled. "It's fine, Love calm down." He chuckled.

Leah nodded and kissed him gently, moving his long black hair out of his face. She smiled when Sam kissed back and looked up at him. "Just come back to my house with me, my parents are at my aunt's house and Jake and Seth won't be back until late."

"Alright." Sam smiled, waving at Jared, then walking to Leah's house with his arm wound tightly around her.

Leah smiled at Sam and led him into the kitchen of the Clearwater house. "Are you hungry Sam-bee?" She giggled, using her nickname for him.

Sam chuckled. "Maybe a little, Lee-lee."

"Only a little?"

Sam began to nod but his stomach growled loud enough for Leah to know the true answer. Leah laughed, and began making her homemade pizza recipe. She giggled when she saw Sam smiling big. "Your homemade pizza! That's the best thing ever!" He was now grinning from ear to ear.

Leah smiled, laughing. "Glad you think so." She said putting it in the oven, and setting the timer. She climbed up into his lap, where he was sitting at one of the island stools. Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her head gently.

"Maybe I'll just get out of going to visit my family tomorrow…" He said quietly.

"No Sam you need to go visit your family silly, you'll be fine if you don't see me until Monday morning."

"But-"

"No buts Mister Uley, you'll be going to visit your family and you'll be okay."

"Alright…." Sam sighed, wishing he didn't have to go see his family; his life seemed a lot better whenever she was around. He kissed her shoulder that was uncovered due to the fact that she was still wearing her bikini.

Leah smiled at him and they talked about their future. Sam told her about how he had always wanted to be a dad, since he never really had one, he wanted to be a better person than his father, and not abandon his family and never be heard from again.

Leah had always hated how much Joshua Uley had hurt Sam and Sophia and even Brad. A lot of people didn't have their fathers anymore due to tragedies, but Sam, Sophia, and Brad had been abandoned by a jerk, who didn't have the decency to even keep in touch with them or pay Sophia child support. Leah couldn't stand deserters, she would understand if he couldn't be with Sophia anymore, though she couldn't imagine why not. Leah admired Sophia; she was a sweet, kind, and independent woman. Anyway, Leah knew she could understand if Josh just didn't want to be with Sophia anymore, but he should have stayed and helped out with HIS kids. The same thing had happened with Embry Call, except nobody really knew who his father was. It angered Leah severely, and she realized that Brad would probably turn out the same way, due to his upbringing and not having a father figure. The effect of the abandonment had had an opposite effect on his brother, Leah realized. She knew that Sam would never ever abandon his children when he had them. Even if he and his wife, Leah admitted it could very well possibly not be her, got divorced, she knew he'd still be part of the kids' lives and help out financially as well. She knew though that that wouldn't have a very big possibility of happening, she knew Sam would wait until he found the one he wanted to have his family with to even consider the possibility of starting one.

All of this thinking had taken place in the course of about 10 minutes, Sam saw Leah zone out and stopped talking and watched her; he thought she was adorable when she was deep in thought…

Really deep in thought she was because the timer on the oven had been going off for about a minute now, and Leah hadn't even noticed it. "Lee you alright?" Sam asked and when he got no response he shook his head and kissed her neck gently. That made her jolt right out of her daydreaming state. She then became aware of the loud beeping of the stove.

"Oh goodness! Sorry!" She said, jumping up, and taking the pizza out of the oven.

Sam laughed. "Don't apologize, I was just kinda worried, you looked like you were at Mars."

Leah giggled and blushed. "No, I just totally zoned out thinking, that's all…" She smiled. "Let the pizza cool down for a few minutes and then you can eat."

"Okay," Sam smiled at her and pulled her back onto his lap. "So what were you thinking about?"

"Oh… just stuff." Leah replied.

"Oh, you don't want to tell me? Okay then."

"No, it's not that, it was just a bunch of random stuff."

"Alright."

Leah looked at him and got up and fixed him a plate of the pizza. "Here ya go." She smiled, setting it in front of him and kissing his cheek.

"What about you Lee?"

Leah shrugged. "I'm not that hungry babe, go ahead."

Sam shook his head and pulled her back into his lap and began eating. Leah smiled and leaned back against him and rested her head on his shoulder. Sam smiled at her and left some pizza, he was getting pretty full, he could probably have eaten more, but he guessed she really hadn't eaten much today. "Alright Lee, you think you could eat that? I'm full."

Leah giggled seeing through his plan. "I said I'm not hungry."

"I'll feed it to you…" He chuckled, turning red, embarrassed at what he just said.

Leah laughed. "Oh all right..."

Sam laughed, surprised she didn't comment on how cheesy and weird that was. He fed her the pizza, and then she lay back against him again. He could tell by the dark circles under her eyes how tired she was, and sure enough she soon fell asleep. He chuckled and stood up careful not to wake her up; holding her in his arms, and carried her upstairs slowly and carefully.

Sam laid her on her bed and kissed her forehead. He then lay beside her and wrapped his arms around her, watching her sleep. Leah always mumbled quietly in her sleep and Sam loved to watch her sleep, but he had only done it about once or twice when she'd passed out when he was with her.

Soon, he too fell asleep.

They both were woken up by Seth and Jake's angry screaming. Seth was yelling about how Sam needed to get his hands off his sister and Jake was yelling about how Leah had lied to them and she and Sam better not have done anything stupid.

Leah sat up still rather confused and looked at her brother and Jake. "Both of you calm down… first off we didn't do anything bad, I made him pizza, and I must have fallen asleep and he brought me up here. Second off, I didn't lie, I went home, and I was really tired and not up to a carnival. And thirdly Seth, Sam is allowed to touch me, he wasn't doing anything bad."

Jacob just glared to hide the hurt from his expression, the jealousy, and ran out the door. Seth shook his head, and went to his room, slamming the door shut.

Sam and Leah just looked at each other and shook their heads.

((I'm so bad with updating on time :P I apologize deeply. I'll try harder from now on, I promise. Review and Favorite There will be another chapter up by this time in two days, maybe an hour or so later, but hopefully earlier, because I will not have time to write this weekend. :D Eclipse in just 6 short days! Who else is excited?))


	10. Then There Was You

The next day was Sunday and Leah went to Emily's all day on the Makah reservation. She decided it would be the easiest way to get her mind off of Sam for a day, since she was used to seeing him every day. However, that was not the case. They started talking about boys immediately, and Leah gushed for a long time about how amazing Sam was, and this made her Sam miss a lot more.

Sam was bored as can be while visiting his family. They had gone to visit his grandparents and aunt and uncle on his mom's side, of course he didn't really know his dad's side of the family at all. They stopped contacting Sam and his mom and brother after Joshua had left. Sam decided that he really didn't mind because they obviously didn't really care if then he shouldn't waste his time hurting over them as well. He loved his family, don't get him wrong, he just was distracted by wanting to see Leah again. He was glad when it was time to go and hugged his grandparents and aunt and uncle tightly before leaving.

Leah got home around 9:30 and immediately got a shower and went to bed, knowing the sooner she fell asleep the sooner she would see Sam again.

Sam didn't get home until around 11 and texted Leah goodnight and then quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Leah woke up to her alarm on her phone blaring and she picked it up and turned off the alarm, and saw the text from Sam and smiled big. She looked at her hair in the mirror and laughed, brushing through it. She got dressed and brushed her teeth and went downstairs to get something for breakfast. Seth shook his head as he walked in a few minutes later, he was still really mad at her, and her parents got really upset that she had Sam over when nobody else was there. It wasn't like they did anything bad, sheeesh! They need to calm down.

Sam woke up early and got a shower quickly, so he and Leah would arrive at school early, thus spending more time together. After getting dressed and combing through his hair he grabbed a bagel, running out the door. His mom was still asleep, which was a good thing, because he probably would have gotten a lecture about how he should take the time to eat a good breakfast. He drove over to Leah's, devouring the bagel on the way. He quickly walked up the driveway and knocked on the door. He was surprised that Harry had beaten Leah to the door. "Oh, hello Mr. Clearwater. Nice to see you." Sam said smiling respectfully.

"Just be careful with my daughter, don't get too involved too quickly."

"I won't sir, sorry sir, if you're referring to the other night."

Harry nodded. "Promise me boy?"

Sam nodded quickly. "Yes sir, I promise."

By that time Leah had made her way to the front door and looked at Sam and her dad. "Dad I invited him over the other night he didn't invite himself." Harry just grumbled and walked back inside the house. Leah looked at Sam, "I'm really sorry about that Sam."

"It's alright Lee, come on let's just go."

"Alright." Leah smiled and they walked to Sam's truck together. He helped her up into the truck, smiling, hoping she wouldn't grow anymore so he'd always have to. He himself got in and drove to the school and parked in the parking lot. He shut off the engine, but didn't make an effort to get out, and neither did she, they were over a half hour early, they had plenty of time. Leah looked over at him as he scooted closer to her, and turned so they were facing each other. She giggled and kissed his chin, moving the hair out of his eyes. "I missed you yesterday." She blurted out before she could stop herself; she then covered her mouth and blushed.

Sam chuckled. "I missed you too Lee, I love you so much… Sorry I got Seth and Jake and your parents upset with you."

Leah shook her head. "It isn't your fault Sam, they overreacted, we didn't do anything and weren't planning on doing anything."

Sam sighed. "I still feel bad though."

"Don't baby, it isn't your fault…" She said and kissed him gently.

Sam kissed back and smiled but quickly pulled away hearing someone pounding on the door window, They both looked at the window to see none other than Jacob Black glaring at them both angrily. It was the last week of school, and finals were done, so many people were skipping anyway, and Leah was surprised to see Jake at school that early. "Jake…" She started and flashed Sam an apologetic look, getting out of the truck.

"Just don't talk to me Leah!" Jacob boomed at him and began to stalk off angrily.

"Jacob Black!" Leah grabbed his shoulder.

Jake angrily pushed her hand off his shoulder. "Don't you 'Jacob Black' me!"

Leah shook her head and slapped him across the face. "Calm down. I haven't done anything, I don't understand why you hate me for being happy!"

Jacob glared, "It doesn't matter!" He shouted quickly walking into the school surprised at how much her slap hurt, shocked that her little hand could make that big of an impact on his face.

Sam got out of the truck quickly. "Lee, calm down…."

Leah sighed and calmed down, still visibly upset.

"Come on we'll just go get our books and I'll hang out in your homeroom for a little bit before I have to go to mine…"

"Alright…" Leah sighed. "You know you're probably the only person of my family and friends that isn't mad at me right now."

Sam frowned, "And it's my fault, maybe I should just go to my homeroom…" And before Leah could argue Sam was walking quickly away from her.

"Sam no…" Leah sighed and walked to her locker and sat in her homeroom, barely anybody there yet. She was glad when Nicole came in and smiled warmly at her.

"Hey Leah, where's the beau?"

Leah frowned. "My family and Jake are pissed at him so he said he shouldn't hang out with me this morning."

"Oh I'm sorry Leah…" Nicole hugged her. "Well, we'll just get your mind off of it." Then Leah and Nicole started gossiping.

Jared looked at Sam's guilt-stricken face when he walked into the room. "Dude what is it?" He asked as Sam sat down beside him. "Where's the chick? You're usually glued to her side. Oh, did you kill Blackey boy or something?" He laughed.

"Shut-up Jared I'm not in the mood." Sam said irritably.

"Woah calm down man, I'm sorry, what happened?"

"Her family and Jacob are pissed at her for spending time with me, and I hate how it's hurting her maybe we just need to stay away from each other for a while."

Jared sighed. "You and her should ignore what they think, you guys are what truly matters, and you love each other."

Sam shook his head. "I'm going to not see her for a week."

And that he did, besides a text telling her that he thought that it'd be best they didn't see or talk to each other for a week would be best, Leah didn't hear from him at all.

She was going insane and wished her parents, brother, and Jake didn't have to be so annoying and make Sam feel responsible. She tried to find him at school but he was always conveniently not there and she went to the beach but he wouldn't go to the beach. By the next Monday, the first official day of summer vacation, Leah was beyond angry and determined to find him.

She got up that morning, pretty early and stalked out the door, once again almost running into Sam who had his hand in the air, ready to knock on the door. He took in the angry expression on her face and frowned. "I'm sorry Leah but it was best maybe they'll cool down n-" But Sam never got to finish that thought, because Leah grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him passionately, knowing her parents and brother were still asleep.

"Damn, maybe I should do that more often…" Sam chuckled.

"No, never again you hear that Mr. Uley?"

"Yes I do…" Sam looked down sheepishly.

Leah smiled. "Well good, let's go to the beach and hang out with Nicole and Aaron."

"Okay." Sam smiled and they got in Sam's truck and drove to the beach. They found Nicole and Aaron quickly and started enjoying hanging out.

Then Nicole pulled Leah aside. "I think you should break it off… he seems too attached."

"Well we HAVE been dating for a year now." Leah shook her head, growling slightly.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Leah, well Aaron and I are going to go to the mall, see you later."

"So you aren't inviting me and Sam?"

"Nope."

"Well gee I love you too girl!" Leah shook her head.

Sam watched Aaron and Nicole leave and then looked at Leah.

"Why is everyone so dead-set against us?" She whispered.

"I don't know but don't let them come between us, what we have is special." Sam said, running his hands through her hair soothingly.

"Okay, don't worry I'm not letting jerks drive us apart."

"Good." Sam smiled.

((Sorry this chapter's kinda short :P Favorite and Review ))


	11. All I Need is Your Love

Leah woke up on the couch the next day, somewhat in a daze. She had had Sam stay until almost 4, so she was exhausted. She figured since all the bedrooms were upstairs, it would be easier if they were downstairs, that way they could talk without as much of a possibility of getting caught. So, she woke up and looked around, temporarily confused. Then Sam spoke up almost making her jump off the couch.

Sam was perched on the chair next to the "Seth let me in at about ten, unwillingly." He smiled; Leah always loved his smile and felt her heart skip a beat, as it always did when his smile was aimed at him.

Sam chuckled. "Oh it's almost one… but it's alright, your dad went fishing and won't be back until 4 and your mom's at the Makah Reservation. It's only us and Seth."

Leah sighed, she knew her parents were hesitant of leaving her and Sam alone anymore, but she didn't care. They needed to realize that they were going to be together, and it wasn't going to change.

"Okay." Leah nodded and sighed. "Well what do you want to do?"

"Let's play a video game on your PlayStation."

"Hmm… we'll play a Spyro game! We'll take turns, if someone dies it's the others turn."

"Sounds fair." Sam chuckled. He found it adorable how Leah loved the Spyro games; she said he was so cute. This was the first time they played together, and Leah had recently gotten the new game, so she went first but Sam decided he would make it so it was his turn.

Leah was near a cliff edge, trying to get some of the gems really close to it. "Oh Leah? You didn't know? They put a special gem city in this game… There's tons of them down there and you can't beat the level without jumping off the edge."

Leah laughed. "Nuh-uh! I'm not that easily fooled!"

"Believe what you want Leah…" Sam said successfully hiding his smile.

Leah thought for a minute and dove off the edge of the cliff, she stared when she died. "You little liar!"

Sam laughed. "I'm sorry, but it's my turn."

"No! You cheated!"

Sam chuckled and made sure that Seth wasn't in the room and leaned over and kissed her passionately. "Now is it my turn?" He asked.

"Umm… wow... anything you want…" Leah breathed.

Sam chuckled and took the controller out of her hands and began playing the game. Leah said "I'll go make us something to eat; you probably didn't eat, considering the time you left last night…" She said the last part quietly glad Seth wasn't in the room. "And I haven't eaten either…"

"Alright Lee-lee… hurry back, or I might steal some of your turns." He chuckled. Leah shook her head and told him that he better not and then giggled and went into the kitchen.

She made Sam's favorite, her homemade pizza. She had learned it from her mom and aunt. She put the pizza in the oven and was about to sneak back into the living room after setting the timer to check on Sam but Seth stopped her. "Please watch yourself around him… if he ever hurt you…"

Leah sighed. "I know I know. Why don't you go hang out with Jake, isn't he and his buddies working on his Rabbit?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I was told to watch you and Sam."

"After we devour the pizza we'll go over to his house. Sophia is probably wondering where her son is these days anymore anyway. I'll come pick you up later." Leah smiled at her brother when he thanked her. "Don't mention it Squirt, now go clean your room, I'm sure that would make Mom and Dad happy." She watched Seth leave and then went and covered Sam's eyes.

Sam laughed. "Hey now I can't see!" He paused the game reflexively.

"Guess who?" Leah asked, disguising her voice.

"I bet it's Seth! Hey Seth!" Sam said laughing.

"Wrong-o! It's Leah!" Leah replied and giggled.

"Oh it is?" Sam saved the game and turned the Play Station off with his foot. "Well in that case…" He grabbed Leah and pulled her over the back of the couch and into his lap.

Leah giggled and looked at him "Seth is still here silly!" She tried to sit up, basically lying in Sam's lap. Sam held her to where she was and shook his head.

"You're just tired. That's the excuse if he asks." He kissed her cheek. By that point Leah didn't feel like arguing and closed her eyes, while they talked quietly to each other. She got interrupted when the oven timer started going off and she ran into the kitchen, her belly already grumbling. Sam chuckled and followed her, watching her as she took the pizza out of the oven. It looked delicious, Sam was already starving but seeing the pizza almost made him ravenous. Leah laughed at Sam's expression and waited a few minutes and then cut the pizza into 8 pieces and got herself two on a plate and set it on the island. She looked at Sam, about to ask how much he wanted. "Four to begin with." He said, before she even had a chance to ask. She loved how they could tell what the other was about to say. Well they had been dating for about a year and a half, and except for the rare times when they couldn't, or people were making it hard for them to be together, they were basically inseparable. She handed him a plate with four pieces of pizza on it and went to the fridge to get them something to drink. Sam chuckled. "Leah you don't have to wait on me hand and foot."

"I know…" Leah giggled. "But what do you want to drink anyway?" Sam said a Coke, so she grabbed two Cokes and went to sit down but was pulled so she was sitting in Sam's lap. She laughed. "It'll be kind of hard for you to eat while I'm on your lap."

"Oh well…" Sam said, "You're staying right there!" He nodded. They ate in silence. That was a good thing about them. They could be completely silent for hours, but wouldn't get bored, just being with each other made their day.

After dropping Seth off at Jake's, Sam and Leah were sitting at the Uley's kitchen table, quietly talking to Sophia, they began to talk about college and dreams and such.

"Well, I want to go to college, and be a cook, a chef, a baker, whatever works out." Sam smiled, thinking about it. "I've always loved to cook, even though most people consider it girly anymore." He thought for a few minutes. "And I want to buy a house, have my own family. I have always wanted to be a Dad… even longer than I have wanted to be a cook, probably. Well, because of not really having a dad growing up, I've always wanted to make a difference, be the best dad I can be for my children."

Leah smiled as Sam's eyes got far-off and dreamy as he talked about what he wanted for his future. It wasn't that far away, he was entering his senior year as soon as summer was over.

Sophia smiled, commenting every once in a while. She was so proud of her son; Sam had grown up so young to help her since Brad never did. She wished Sam could have had more of a childhood and she tried her hardest to have her kids have a good childhood, but she had had a hard time when Joshua left. It had turned Sam into a great person but it seemed Brad was more like his father than anyone Sophia had ever met. She was determined to get help for him; she knew Brad was a good person underneath it all. She wouldn't let her son turn into a cheater or abuser. She wondered if it was the right decision to continue living on the Reservation, but they hadn't really had a choice, she didn't have the money to move elsewhere. She hated how the other kids had picked on Sam and Brad for not having a father. She thought about it constantly, wished that she could fix it but there had been not a single way that she could. She wished it so but it never happened.

Sam noticed that his mother was zoned out, after a few minutes of silence, he had been done for about 5 minutes and she was still staring off into space. "Mom?" He asked quietly, tapping her shoulder. "You alright?" He asked quietly. Sophia snapped out of it and nodded.

Leah watched and couldn't help but smile more. She loved how much Sam cared about his mom, how he always took care of her. She also admired how strong Sophia was. She had never seen her shed a tear over Joshua Uley. She was a single mom of two boys and was constantly ridiculed by the other tribe members for having her husband, who would have been on the elder council had he stuck around, leave her. But Sophia was strong and ignored the ridicule and provided for her boys. Leah knew that she would never be able to do that no matter how hard she tried. She and Sophia had a lot in common too. They were both really stubborn and hard-headed but they would also cry over the sappiest movies.

"So Leah…" Sophia said, recovering. "What do you want to do with your future?"

Leah thought for a second and held back the part about wanting to marry and have a family with Sam, she didn't know if that would be too weird for her to say that. "Well, I want to be a massage therapist." She laughed. "I've always been told I'm good at giving good massages…" She smiled. "And of course, get married, and have a family of my own. A big house… A yard… Probably a couple horses, a pool…" Leah had always loved to ride horses and swim; those were two of her passions. She'd barely ever went swimming in a pool, since they lived right next to the ocean, but she liked being in a pool almost as much as she liked being in the ocean. The ocean was so big and mysterious. She could spend hours in it. She loved to go scuba diving; it was even more gorgeous under the surface. She smiled, going off into a reverie.

"A lot of zoning out going on around here." Sam commented chuckling. Sophia nodded in agreement and began to make spaghetti and meatballs for the three of them.

After they had finished eating it was about 5 and Leah knew her parents would be home soon. She stood up. "I really got to get going, Seth needs picked up and we need to be home before Mom and Dad get home."

"Alright, I'll give you a ride; we can pick up Seth on the way." Sam offered.

"No, no. I'm fine and you need to stay here with your mom I feel like I'm stealing you away from her." She kissed him gently and hugged Sophia and made her way for the door after thanking Sophia for the food. "Text me later Sammie!" She called over her shoulder, shutting the door behind her.

Sam shook his head and plopped on the couch, watching TV. "That girl drives me insane sometimes." He mumbled, but heard his mom laughing anyway.

Leah swung by Jake's house to pick up Seth, and heard their laughter so made her way for the shed. She saw they were all still goofing off, all completely covered in grease. Jacob, Quil, and Embry were three years younger than her and she had known Jake the most. He had always had a little crush on her, and he was getting more subtle about it as he grew older. When they were younger, she hung around with his older sisters a lot. They were still her really close friends. But every time she came over Jake would insist on showing her his Hot Wheels toy car collection. She always thought it was so adorable. She had considered him a little brother and they got along great and talked a lot, but it changed when she went to high school, they kept drifting farther and farther apart.

Leah sighed when the idiot boys didn't see she was there. "Come on Seth it's time to go bro." She said.

"Oh Leah, I tried to text you but you didn't answer, I already called mom and I'm camping out with them tonight." Seth said.

Leah tried not to look pissed; she had walked from Sam's house for nothing then. "Well, okay… My phone is at home, I thought you knew that." She ignored how all the boys were staring at her except for Seth. "Well I'm going home then, I'll see you all later I guess." She said walking out the door.

Embry, thinking she was out of earshot said, "Wow your sister is hot! I know that sounds weird, but wow I've never seen someone look that good while they were pissed!"

Quil and Jake quickly agreed and Leah heard it all, even something crashing to the floor, probably Embry's chair, she guessed as she heard Seth chewing them out. She ran home quickly and saw that her dad was already home.

"Oh hey Dad." She greeted nonchalantly.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked.

_Wow what a greeting!_ Leah kept herself from rolling her eyes. "Went to Billy's to pick up Seth but he apparently isn't coming home." She sighed.

"Well why didn't you drive your car?" He asked.

"Daddy, I was over at Sophia's, Sam and I had parental supervision all day, so don't worry about it…" She sighed.

"Alright Princess, I just worry about you sometimes…. I know the Uley boy is a good kid, but he's still a boy and could hurt you so easily."

Leah sighed. "He wouldn't… So Daddy, catch anything? I ate at Sophia's so I'll help cook for you and Mom."

"Yeah we caught a bunch, how about we go make a batch of my fish fry and we can have dinner ready for your mom when she gets home."

Leah smiled and nodded and they made dinner. She had always been really close to her dad. They talked about various things, such as school, the future, some old memories, and other people on the rez. It wasn't gossiping really, they just talked about how she missed spending time with Rachel, Rebecca, and Jacob but it seemed like Jake was always mad at her and Rebecca and Rachel were always busy with their boyfriends as well.

She sat there, nibbling on some food while her mom and dad ate and then decided to say she was going to call it an early night and went upstairs and got a shower. She got into her pajamas and got a book for her to read and snuggled up on her bed and texted Sam, reading in between text messages.

So, you could imagine her surprise when she heard his someone knocking at her window. She stared and hesitantly went over to her window, having her lungs ready to scream depending on who it was. She saw it was Sam and opened the window and stepped back letting him in. "How did you even do that?"

"Your house is easy to climb up the side of." He smiled and sat on her bed.

Leah locked her door, so nobody could come in. "Well, what about your mom? She'll wake up and you won't be there, she'll be pissed."

"I have it all worked out I told her that I was staying at Jared's… I have Jared up to speed in case she checks up on me."

Leah smiled; she and Jared had been best buds since preschool. He had always been there for her no matter what. She laughed remembering when she first met Sam that Jared told her that Sam had been upset with him for not introducing them to each other sooner.

She lay down on her bed. "Well tonight isn't going to be too fun I'm tired, despite I slept most of the day."

Sam smiled. "I don't care as long as I'm with you…" He lay beside her and kissed her gently as she closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly after he had his arms around her. He watched her sleep for a little bit but soon grew tired as well and closed his eyes falling asleep to her mumbling quietly about him in her sleep. He adored her mumbling while she was asleep, it was cute. He woke up the next morning at about ten to someone trying to open her door; he kissed her silently then slipped out the window and crawled to the ground so he wouldn't make a thud sound. He brushed through his hair with his fingers and walked around to the front door, glad he had thought of changing his clothes before he came over the previous night.

Leah woke up as Sam kissed her and watched him go out the window. She sat up and messed her hair up more and changed her clothes then unlocked her door. It was her dad and she almost got hit by the door flying instantly open. "Why was your door locked?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because I figured the goons Seth hangs out with would try and sneak a peek at his "hot" older sister" She rolled her eyes, making air quotes.

"Oh." Harry said. "Just making sure, I was wondering if you were hungry for breakfast, your mom made pancakes."

"Oh yeah I'll be right down…." Leah said quietly. She followed her dad down the stairs and ate a waffle in silence and got up to answer the door, knowing it would be Sam about ten minutes later. He knew it would be stupid of him to just knock on the door so he gave it 30 minutes. Leah opened the door and smiled at Sam and told him to come in and started leading him toward the kitchen, mumbling about how he should be hungry when she suddenly fell forward, thudding onto the hallway floor, unconscious.

"LEAH!" Sam yelled, instantly scared and worried.

((I had to fix some things in this chapter that were bothering me.. so no this isn't a new chapter, a new one will be here soon. Hopefully by tonight.))


	12. LEAH!

Sam saw Harry and Sue burst into the room out of the kitchen. "What is going on!" Harry demanded. "What did you do to my daughter!" He shouted his voice becoming angry.

"I don't know she was babbling, being her normal self and she just fell over unconscious! I didn't do anything I swear! I would never do anything to hurt her!" He said his voice loud with worry. He heard how loud his voice was and figured he was probably being disrespectful, definitely because he was talking to an elder, but he hadn't had any experience around elders until he started dating Leah.

Harry shook his head. "I swear if you've done anything that caused this..." His threat didn't finish.

Sam sighed and bit back a groan of frustration. "There isn't a point in arguing! Mrs. Clearwater go call 911 and Mr. Clearwater and I will try and wake her up." He still wasn't comfortable on being on a first name basis with them and under these circumstances, especially since he was already being disrespectful he figured it would be best not to call them by their first names.

Sue got out of the room quickly to call for an ambulance as Harry and Sam tried to wake up Leah. They didn't move her or jostle her; they knew that would just cause more trouble. A few minutes later which seemed like hours in all their minds they heard the siren of an ambulance. Sam watched as the paramedics brought a stretcher in and carried Leah out on it. He bit his lip; he had never felt so worried in his life. Sue and Harry followed after the paramedics quickly and got in the back of the ambulance. Sam was itching to follow them but knew it was for the best if he didn't. She was their daughter after all.

He watched the ambulance drive off in silence and was going to go to his truck but remembered he had left it at home so it wouldn't be obvious that he came to the house the night before. He quickly ran the distance home as fast as he could; glad the distance wasn't all that bad. He needed to get to the hospital.

When he burst through the door sweating and looking around wildly for his keys as his mom was sitting at the table reading a book. "Back from Jared's so early?" She asked quietly. She looked up from her book and saw the panic and worry on her son's face. "Sam what happened! What's going on! Is Jared hurt! Are YOU hurt!"

"No mom it isn't me or Jared I went over to Leah's this morning and she passed out and we couldn't get her to wake up… She was walking down the hallway and she just thudded to the floor. Just fell out of nowhere. They're taking her to the hospital now and I got to get there!" He found his keys and ran out the door before Sophia could say anything more.

Sophia stared after her son. She felt as though Leah were the daughter she had always wanted. She knew that Sam had definitely picked a winner when he picked her. Sophia and Leah had a lot in common, that's how they had become so close. Sophia shook her head, Leah was a strong girl, and she would be okay. She went to the hospital anyway to help support Sue. She could only imagine what Sue was feeling since Leah was her actual daughter.

The waiting room was packed with those who cared most about Leah: Harry, Sue, Seth, Billy, Jacob, Jared, Embry, Quil, Sam, Sophia, and some of Leah's friends. Word had gotten around fast, mostly because Sue had called Billy's house so Seth would know and all the boys there found out. Jared had hopped in and rode along with Sam as he had run into him when Sam ran out of his house toward his truck.

Finally the news came for the restless people: Leah had really low blood pressure, and it took the doctors a very short time to figure that out… But it took them a long time to figure out why she had low blood pressure. They found out that she was in hypovolemic shock, she was severely dehydrated. She hadn't drank in days, only ate. It was a really bad one too. She had gotten enough fluids to keep her alive from her food but it was getting to be too long.

Sam was going insane, it was a week now that Leah had been unconscious, her fluids were replaced but the doctors didn't know why she hadn't woken up yet. He waited and waited anxiously.

Finally, two weeks after she had passed out, Leah woke up in a hospital bed. She looked around confused. It took her a few minutes to realize where she was and she tried to bolt up but a restraining hand made her stay down carefully. She looked over and saw Sam sitting beside her. "Shh Lee-lee it's okay, you're okay, now. You're okay you're okay!" He looked tired, like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"What happened? Why am I here? Where is my family? When's the last time you slept? Are you alright? What happened to me…?" Leah continued to shoot questions out of her mouth.

Sam laughed for the first time in a week. "One question at a time, slow down." He smiled. "Well, you were walking in your hallway and you just passed out…" He frowned. "You went into hypovolemic shock because you were severely dehydrated. Seth was here earlier with Jake but they went to Jake's, it's late. Your parents are out in the waiting room sleeping. I'll go get them." He sighed. "I've barely gotten a wink since you passed out, two weeks ago. Just got sleep when exhaustion overcame me. I'm fine now that you are. The doctors don't know why it took you so long to wake up, but now you're awake so that doesn't matter." He kissed her cheek and pressed the nurse button.

The nurse walked in "What is i-" Her sentence cut short when she saw that Leah was awake. She had expected maybe the heart monitor had begun to show signs of her dying; the girl hadn't been awake in two weeks. "Oh I'll get the doctor." She said and she left the room.

Leah frowned seeing the utter shock on the nurse's face. She waited until the nurse left the room. "So nobody was expecting me to make it huh? Believed I was on my death bed… They were all just waiting for me to die…" The last part came out in a broken whisper.

"No no Lee of course not the doctors and nurses are just surprised because it was odd for you to slip into a coma like you did." He kissed her gently. "I'll go get your parents… They will be so relieved that you're okay." With that Sam left the room leaving an upset Leah alone in the hospital room.

Leah tried to sit up but instantly felt dizzy and plopped back onto the hospital bed again. She looked at her arm and saw that she had an IV hooked up and frowned. Sam had said she was severely dehydrated and she knew she hadn't been drinking all that well lately but she didn't think it was that bad. She knew after the joy and relief of her being okay faded out her parents would interrogate her to no end and she knew Sam would as well.

A few minutes later her Dad came in the room. He was out of breath and frantic and she saw the relief flood his eyes the second he saw her eyes open. A moment later her Mom walked in and the same thing happened. Leah frowned deeply. "I'm sorry I got you guys all worried." She whispered quietly. "Where's Sam?"

Harry spoke. "It's okay Leah we know you didn't mean for this to happen. Sam said that he would give us some time alone with you; he's talking to his mom out in the waiting room. Hopefully she convinces him to go home; I mean the boy has barely gotten any sleep."

Leah shook her head and giggled under her breath. She knew her dad better than that, he just hated the idea of how worried Sam had been and he wanted them to have a little space. Harry still wasn't fully convinced that Sam was good enough for her. But of course nobody would be good enough for Leah in Harry's opinion. Leah saw the exhaustion in her parents faces and told them they should go home and get some sleep after they had talked for a while, to which they had agreed.

Seth, Jake, and Jared came in a few minutes after her parents had left. They were all worried about how skinny and pale Leah had become in the last few weeks. Jake's fear for her shifted to anger. "Aren't the nurses going to bring you food! You haven't eaten in two weeks!" He ranted angrily.

"Jake calm down… they're going to bring me food in just a little bit it's almost lunch time. Plus I'm not all too hungry just yet." Leah whispered quietly. She just couldn't seem to be able to talk about a whisper. She smiled weakly at them and saw that it didn't cease any of their worry. She frowned at her little brother. "Don't worry about me Seth the worst is over I'll be fine in a few days…" She looked at Jared and Jake. "The same goes for you don't worry about me."

Jared shook his head as did the others. "How can we not worry Leah? You're extremely pale and you can barely even whisper and you're rail thin." Leah hadn't known Jared until she started dating Sam but they grew to be close friends quickly, despite how he flirted with her, especially when they had first met.

"It's fine Jare I'll be fine…." She whispered.

That caused all three of the boys to roll their eyes. They each took a chair beside her bed as she reached and turned on the small TV monitor beside the bed. She was exhausted but she wanted to wait up and see Sam, though she had no idea when he would be coming back.

She was about to pass out right before the nurse came in with some food. Leah took a look at the food and heard her stomach growl loudly and she pressed the button that made the bed rise up so she was sitting up. The nurse asked what she wanted to drink and Leah answered apple juice as the nurse set the tray of food of food on Leah's lap. Leah began to eat ravenously and then remembered that there were other people in the room and dropped the fork instantly.

Jared, Jake, and Seth burst out into laughter as Leah wiped off some of the food from her face. "Shut-up I haven't had food in two weeks." She sighed and they stopped. She ate more civilly until the nurse came back with her apple juice.

After Leah had finished three things of apple juice and her food she put the tray on the table beside her. She had the bed lean back so she was lying down again. By that point she was completely exhausted and she looked at the boys. "Oh come on its summer vacation you guys go out and have fun, you can visit me later, you won't miss much I'm probably going to fall asleep within a few minutes."

The boys dutifully agreed and Leah turned off the TV and pushed it so it wasn't near the bed anymore. She asked the nurse for a heated blanket and covered herself with it. She closed her eyes and almost fell asleep when she heard quiet footsteps coming into her room. She looked up and saw an extremely tired Sam looking back at her. He had his long, jet-black hair pulled back into a ponytail. His dark brown eyes were weary and he had large, dark circles under his eyes. She frowned and scooted over on her bed. "Come on Sammie, you look exhausted."

"Leah what about your parents?" Sam yawned out and he looked like he was going to pass out.

"They went home to sleep don't worry anyway, come lay down."

Sam frowned. "What about the doctors and nurses?"

"Well we'll just have to tell them to screw off. If they say anything I'll just unhook all of these machines and leave."

Sam shook his head; Leah had always been sooooo stubborn. He liked her venomous attitude; it was a very sexy quality on her. He went over and lay beside her carefully. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Sam ran his fingers through her hair softly. "You have no idea how relieved I am that you're okay… I love you a lot more than you could ever know Leah." He whispered quietly to her.

Leah kept her eyes close and felt the smile spread across her face, a smile that only Sam had ever managed to put there. She pulled the blanket over Sam. He smiled and kissed her head. "I love you too Sam, loads more than I've ever loved anyone..." She whispered. "Oh one more thing." She said and reached up and took the ponytail out of his hair. "You look better with it down." She giggled.

Sam grinned. "I'll have to remember that for next time. Now go to sleep, Love." Leah yawned and nodded and soon Sam could hear her breathing evenly. He smiled and continued stroking her hair softly. He fell asleep to her mumbling in her sleep, mostly about him.

Leah woke up in the middle of the night when a nurse came to check her vitals. The nurse opened her mouth to ask about Sam but Leah just glared at the nurse and she shut her mouth quickly. The nurse got Leah some food, since she slept through dinner and Leah ate quietly trying not to wake up Sam. She set the tray on the bedside table and lay back down beside him. Sam woke up slightly and his eyes opened a crack. "Shh." Leah whispered. "Go back to sleep." Sam smiled at her and his eyes fell closed instantly, him already snoring quietly. Leah smiled and lay her head back on his chest and fell back asleep as well.

Leah woke up the next morning and Sam was sitting in a chair beside the bed. Leah frowned. "What are you doing over there?" She asked her strength back into her voice.

"Well I figured your parents would come back soon so I would rather not upset your father if I don't have to."

Leah nodded. "Alright but come here." She inclined the bed until she was in a sitting position.

Sam stood up and walked over to her. "What is it?"

"I need to go poddy." She giggled. "Help me up please…"

Sam chuckled; she had the vocabulary of a three-year old sometimes. He helped her up carefully and held her while she saw the room spinning and nearly fell over. "You haven't stood up for two weeks, it's understandable. Can you make it to the bathroom?"

Leah nodded. "I'm fine now." She walked to the bathroom. Sam tried not to look at the open back of her hospital gown. Leah looked back at him. "Don't look!" She turned around and backed up into the bathroom.

"Sorry Sorry." Sam shook his head. "I'll be right back Leah I'm going to go get food from the vending machines…" He left the room.

Leah came back out after washing her hands and climbed back up onto the bed. She sat on it and then looked around the room and saw an astonished Jake staring at her. "Uhh… hi… Jake… How long have you been there!" Leah turned bright red.

"Oh. Err." Jake started.

Leah's eyes widened. "Uhh you didn't see anything, got it?"

"Got it." Jake said and sat down in a chair. "So, alone in the hospital I see."

"No, Sam's getting food."

"He was here this early!"

"Jake calm down…"

"He stayed didn't he? Tell me he slept in a chair."

Leah shook her head. "Just shut-up Jake and calm down."

"I'm really starting to hate that guy."

"He hasn't done anything."

"Oh yeah!" Jacob fumed. "How about steal away the girl I've loved ever since I can remember! Huh!"

Leah stared at him. "I knew you had a crush on me when we were little Jake but you just showed me your toy cars every single time I came over and tried to kiss me that one time when I was 7 and then you and Seth got into a fight about it."

Jacob practically growled in anger. "I tried to ask you out multiple times!"

"What! I thought you were joking all of those times…"

"No why would I joke about something like that?"

"I don't know…. I just thought you were, making fun of your little crush on me when we were younger."

Jake shook his head and sighed. "Sam needs to accept the fact that you would be mine if you had believed me."

Sam walked in and saw Jake's face mere inches from Leah's, his head tilted about to kiss her. "What the hell is going on!" He growled.

((Cliffy again ^_^ Sorry about the lack of updating I really am I'll be doing a really long chapter to make up for it and it should be posted in a few days, thanks for your patience!))


	13. Recovery

Leah frowned. "Nothing is going on Sam."

"Yeah it sure looks like nothing." Sam retorted, glaring at Jake.

Jake glared back at Sam. "You need to realize that if she would have noticed that I was being serious all the times I've asked her out she would be mine. I could make her so much happier than you ever could Uley I've known her a lot longer."

Sam shook his head as his features hardened in anger and he let all of the jealousy that had been building up lash out at Jake. "You think just because you've known her longer means that you could make her happier than I do! You don't even understand her! I know she loves you and all but you're just making everything harder for her when you're like this! It hurts her to know you're always mad at her. I make her happy I can see it and some kid she's known since he was born isn't going to make her any happier if she was dating him. Currently, she's mine. So back off until she gives you the word that she wants you, which won't be anytime soon."

Jake's tightened his jaw and shook his head. "Whatever Uley. I'm not giving up, especially since she's dating a guy who's own father didn't even want him. You're lucky the council let you and your mom stay on the rez after your douche of a father walked out on you. Considering your mom isn't even a Quileute." With that, Jake kissed Leah's cheek. "I'll see you later okay? It's the anniversary of my mom's death and I told my dad that I'd just be gone for a little bit." He walked out the door , smirking slightly at Sam's even more pissed off face.

"Bye Jake…" Leah looked at Sam. "You really didn't need to do that Sam. He's just a kid… I thought you were going to hit him…"

"He's lucky I didn't hit him!" Sam fumed. "He needs to get over his little childhood crush and just let you be happy. You're mine Leah and no other guy is allowed to even think of touching you like that."

Leah grunted. "I am not a possession! I am a human and I'm not anyone's property. You know I love you Sam and even if Jake had kissed me it wouldn't have changed that. But right now I'm pissed at you and I think you should go home. I'm probably going to go back to sleep anyway and my parents will most likely be back soon."

Sam frowned. "Leah I'm sorry I know you're not a possession I just… Jacob makes me so jealous." He admitted. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you Lee-lee… You're my everything. I really can't lose you."

Leah sighed. "You wouldn't lose me Sam." She reached out and grabbed his hand gently. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. Jake? I've always seen him as a little brother. Ever since I can remember. I tease him like I do Seth I'm protective of him like I am of Seth…" Sam kissed her carefully, he was still worried he would hurt her. Leah smiled and kissed back. "You aren't going to hurt me Sam…" She giggled. "But I still think you should go home and get some rest since my dad said you didn't leave the hospital at all or even my hospital room barely while I was in the coma… You need to catch up on your sleep on a nice bed."

Sam chuckled lightly. "But I don't want to leave here. I was so worried about you, that I would lose you and it's so great to know you're going to be okay."

Leah made a puppy dog face. "Pweaaaaaasee for me? And my dad will be back soon and I know you two butt heads a lot. He likes you though, you know that right? I can tell he just needs to get over his little girl dating and I bet you guys will be close." She smiled.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, right. But I guess I'll go… I'll be back as soon as I can't sleep anymore though." He leaned down to kiss her again.

Leah felt her heart racing and blushed as the heart monitor started beeping really fast. She closed the distance quickly to try and cover it up and kissed him roughly. Sam grinned and kissed her back roughly and after a few minutes they heard the door open and it was none other than Harry and Sue Clearwater. Leah dropped back onto the bed quickly and smiled. "Hi Daddy! Mommy!"

Sam cleared his throat. "Well I was just leaving to get more sleep… Sue… Harry." His voice was a little breathless and he kissed Leah's cheek and smiled. "Bye Lee-lee get some rest and feel better for me." He walked out of the hospital room.

Harry eyed Sam as he left but just decided to forget about it. "LeeBee hun… How are you feeling did you sleep well last night?"

Leah nodded. "Yeah except for when they had to wake me up one time to check my vitals. Other than that I slept quite well." She smiled. "Jake and Seth and Jare were all here earlier but I told them to go have fun and not spend summer vacation in a hospital room." She looked her parents over and was glad the dark circles under their eyes had lightened up and that they didn't look nearly as worried as they had when she first woke up.

Harry smiled. "That's good baby girl. At this rate you'll be home in no time."

Leah nodded and she talked to her parents about what had happened during the two weeks that she had been in a coma.

It was finally time to leave the hospital and Leah couldn't be more happy as she changed into normal clothes in the bathroom of her hospital room. She walked out into the room where her brother and parents were waiting for her. "Ready!" She said brightly, she was the happiest she had been since she woke up in the place. She hated hospitals a lot. She'd rather be home relaxing in her own bed then 'recovering' in the hospital bed. She had made sure she kept Sam there whenever possible as long as he was caught up on sleep. She wanted him to sleep at home for more comfort but also wanted him closer to her and sleeping on the hospital bed with her. She let him decide and every time he decided to stay. He was at home now though, he promised he'd be over the next day because right now her and her family needed alone time since they had almost just lost Leah.

The day passed by uneventfully. Leah played a few video games with Jake and her brother who were both overenthusiastic about her being home finally. Jake was staying the night again and after Harry and Sue went to bed they brought out the scary movies like they always used to. Leah knew the boys would both get scared and end up wanting to sleep in her room, she didn't mind though she had missed her boys. After they finished the last movie Leah climbed up the stairs and lay on her bed.

Seth and Jake went to Seth's room and when Seth started to talk about getting scared Jake agreed as he always did just so he could sleep beside Leah with one of her arms draped over his back. They tiptoed across the hall into Leah's room and before they even spoke Leah mumbled, "Alright come on guys." They both crawled onto her bed one on each side and lay down beside her. "Every time…" She giggled lightly. She lay on her belly like she liked to sleep and draped an arm over both her brother and Jake. "Now the boogie man won't eat you while you're sleeping." She laughed and was almost instantly asleep.

After Seth fell asleep Jake lay awake looking at Leah's face that was facing him. He knew he didn't deserve someone so beautiful and Sam had mentioned the age difference. He sighed. If only he was a year older than he'd be able to beat the generalization that the man was always older than the woman. He kissed her cheek softly and closed his eyes. "I love you Leah… I won't cause anymore problems." He whispered as he fell asleep.

The next morning Leah woke up first and changed quickly in her closet in case either Jake or Seth woke up. She went downstairs to where her dad was sitting at the table drinking his morning coffee and eating some eggs he had made. He cooked for himself if he woke up and Sue wasn't up yet. Harry saw that Leah was up and smiled. "Good morning LeeBee. Where are the boys?"

"Asleep on my bed per the usual Daddy. They wanted to watch scary movies again last night." Leah said and giggled. "If they wanted to sleep in my room they could just ask. They don't have to pull this stunt.. Being "scared" about the movies they've seen a hundred or so times."

Harry laughed. "Boys will be boys. Seth really looks up to you, even though he won't admit it."

"I know." Leah smiled. "So what are you doing up so early? Mom's not even up yet.." She asked.

"Oh I thought I would go fishing for a while. Charlie, Billy, and I haven't gone for a while, since… well. You know and we want to have a big fish fry either tonight or tomorrow night for you being well and back home from the hospital."

Leah smiled. "Well have fun Daddy I'll go with you next time you go fishing I promise I just want to lay low today you know?"

Harry replied, "Of course baby girl I wouldn't ask you to go today you just got home. Well I have to get going we're meeting at Billy's before we get going." He stood up and kissed his daughter's forehead while grabbing his fishing stuff out of the closet and walked out the door.

"Bye Daddy!" Leah smiled. She sat on the couch and watched TV until her mom walked downstairs. "Hey Mom, need help with breakfast?" She asked.

"No Lee it's really okay you just relax today."

"I'm tired of relaxing! Doing nothing at the hospital and then getting home and doing nothing gets so boring!" Leah nodded. "I want to help! I can make waffles!"

Sue laughed. "Okay okay! Make waffles!"

Leah giggled. "Yay!" She walked into the kitchen and began making waffles when there was a knock at the door. "Just make sure that one doesn't burn while I get that." She answered the door and smiled at a fully rested Sam standing at the door. She kissed him and then invited him in.

When they were walking down the hallway to the kitchen Sam muttered, "I hope this isn't a bad case of déjà vu"

Leah frowned. "It isn't Sam. I promise." She walked into the kitchen and began making the waffles again.

"Good morning Mrs. Clearwater. How are you this fine morning?" Sam asked politely.

"Good morning Sam. I am doing great this morning. And how many times have I told you to call me Sue." She jokingly admonished.

"Sorry Ma'a- I mean… Sue." Sam chuckled.

"That's better." Sue said.

Leah smiled and wondered how life could get any better, glad everything seemed to be normal. Jake and Seth came downstairs a few minutes later and dug into the food that was already there. Surprising to Leah, there was only minimal glaring between Sam and Jake when Sue wasn't looking.


	14. Sam Has a Secret

Leah was sitting on the beach at around ten with some of her and Sam's friends. It had been a couple weeks since she had gotten released from the hospital and she was finally allowed to do things. The down side? Seth had to supervise her if she went out of the house so she wouldn't do anything her parents considered too "strenuous." So along with her almost everywhere she went was Seth, Quil, Jake, Embry, and their other friends. Luckily her friends didn't mind too much, the kids weren't that much younger and all the kids on the rez hung out anyway. Sam had promised he would be there but so far he hadn't came and Leah had been there for two hours. She was watching everyone eat smores or dance to the music that was playing, joking around and having a good time. She joined in, sure, but ever since her near death experience, she felt like an outsider to everything. She wasn't allowed to do anything and people were treating her weird. It didn't help that Sam hadn't been around much. He was busy with his summer jobs. Leah still didn't get why he took two summer jobs. He had absolutely no free time at all. She asked about it a few times but he seemed to always conveniently change the subject and never give her an answer except "You'll see." or "It's a surprise Lee-lee." She frowned as she thought about this and twirled the chain of her locket with her finger slightly. She hadn't taken it off once since he gave it to her for their anniversary, approaching close to a year ago now.

Suddenly Leah couldn't see anymore, there were hands covering her eyes. "Guess who?" Sam said trying to disguise his voice. It took everything Leah had not to giggle. He was really bad at disguising his voice.

"The muffin man?" She asked quietly still trying to stifle her giggles in.

"Wrong-o. Try again." He said.

"Oh! The Grinch!" She almost shouted.

"Nope I am the opposite of grouchy." Sam replied still disguising his voice.

"SANTA!" She exclaimed and started laughing, glad she had a reason to laugh.

"I am NOT fat!" Sam moved his hands and pretended to pout.

Leah tilted her head to look back at him and giggled. "I know! But Santa is jolly! Which is the exact opposite of grouchy so it was an honest guess! I was kidding calm down Sammerella."

Sam laughed and sat beside her. "Sorry I wasn't here sooner. By the way I'm not a girl my name is Sam." He apologized as he kissed her cheek.

"I know you aren't a girl. Teehee… I think." Leah glanced sideways at him. "Anyway It's fine I know you're busy with your two jobs." She smiled and looked around noticing everyone's eyes were on them. "Take a picture it would last longer." she muttered quietly her brow furrowing slightly. Sam chuckled she was so cute when she was angry.

"Awwww! Looks like we have a grumpy lovebir- OUCH!" Jared exclaimed when Leah chucked a rock at him, hitting him in the arm. "Scratch that. We have a REALLY grumpy lovebird."

Leah rolled her eyes and Sam laughed. "Calm down Lee-lee Jared's just being his normal annoying self."

"I am NOT annoying!" Jared frowned.

"Awww JareBear it's okay to admit to the truth." Leah giggled. "Just kidding you know I love you."

"Maybe I do maybe I don't." Jared retorted jokingly and laughed. Leah smiled, it was weird how much easier it was to be sociable when Sam was there with her. Sam smiled at Leah and everyone went back to their conversations or what they had previously been doing.

"So.. Now that that is over, you look exhausted." Leah frowned looking at Sam.

"I'm fine, I'm fine worrywart." Sam replied, smiling.

"Alright.." Leah smiled and scooted over onto his lap and leaned back against him. Sam wrapped his arms around her. Leah lay her head against him and Sam gently kissed the top of her head. It was nearing their two year anniversary and they were both surprised at how fast the past year had went. Well, except for when Leah had been in the hospital, that had been the longest time in Sam's life.

Leah heard Sam's stomach growl after a little while and laughed. "Want a smore? Or we could go to my house and I could make you something, and maybe you could take a nap because no matter what you say you still look exhausted."

"I can make myself a smore but-" He looked at the time on his watch. "I think it's time for you to turn in, at least into a house for the night." Sam was still really worried about her, he felt paranoid pretty much ever since the whole coma thing happened. "But I'm not going to sleep because I'm fine. Coffee sounds nice though.." He chuckled.

Leah frowned. "I'm fine I hate how everyone's been treating me since the whole thing happened." She sighed and stood up. "But okay you're tired and I'm going to at least make you drink coffee."

Sam stood up as well and pulled his hair out of the ponytail that it had been in all day. "Alright your majesty, I will follow that order as endowed to me by the most frivolous Queen Leah."

"Shut-up dork." She laughed. "Hey! I'm not frivolous!" She pouted and pushed him gently. "Maybe we'll have to put the court gesture in the dungeon for such disrespectful behav-" She cut off squealing when she got picked up and thrown over his shoulder. "Hey now!" She laughed and carefully brushed his hair out from under her so she wouldn't end up pulling it. "I am perfectly capable of walking . In case ya didn't know."

"Oh I know but I'm going to carry you dear Queen. Your feet must be so tired from sitting on the beach waiting for me." Sam laughed.

"That doesn't even make sense." Leah giggled shaking her head.

"I don't have to make sense." Sam said and stuck his nose in the air pretending to be snobby.

Leah laughed. "Alright, alright. Come on Seth and company." Sam carried Leah to the house with the group of Seth's friends minus a few that went home in tow. When they got to the Clearwater home Sam set Leah down inside the kitchen and she made him a pot of coffee. "Sammie you still haven't told me what you've taken two summer jobs for." She frowned.

Sam watched her as she poured a big cup of coffee and put just the right amount of sugar in it for him. "I told you Lee-lee it's a surprise you'll just have to wait to find out." He laughed.

"That's no fun!" She pouted. "Maybe I'll just drink your coffee."

"Or maybe you won't." He kissed her neck softly and chuckled when she moaned quietly and handed him the coffee. "I'm glad you see it my way."

"Total illegal procedure." Leah furrowed her brow and pretended to glare at him.

"But you liked it a lot that much is obvious." Sam laughed and took a few sips of his coffee.

She stuck out her tongue and walked out of the room and once she was out the door she bolted for her room ignoring Seth and company staring at her oddly when she ran past the living room.

Sam laughed. She always did this. He walked to her room carrying the coffee and chuckled as he passed the living room. "Your sister is quite the character Seth." He walked up the stairs and tried to open her door, which she was leaning on, like every other time she did this. "Aw. Leah doesn't want to see me no more. Guess I just have to go home now.." Usually, Leah would open the door after this but surprisingly this time she didn't. Sam thought for a second and then added. "Maybe I can send Brad over here to comfort her for me being such a meaniedoodoohead." He heard her laugh at the last part and open the door.

"The first part wasn't funny." She shook her head.

Sam laughed. "Well next time open the door."

Leah pouted and sat on her bed. "You know you aren't supposed to have drinks up here besides water."

"Oops. Oh well. I'll finish it up and put it back in the kitchen before your mom has to know." He sat on the bed beside her and drank the coffee quicker than he usually drank it. He smiled when he was finished. "Now I feel a lot better." He took the cup downstairs and washed it and put it away and came back up. "Do I look as tired now Mrs. Worrywart?"

"No and I'm not a worrywart you really looked tired." She frowned. "I feel like you're overworking yourself."

"Lee-lee I'm fine I assure you." He kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about me I'm quitting one of the jobs as soon as I have enough money to do the thing I want to do."

"And what would that be?" Leah asked hoping he would tell her.

"Sooo… how about we watch a movie?"

Leah frowned. "It was worth a shot. Umm sure."

Sam kissed her. "No frowning. This has to be a surprise." He smiled.

She kissed him back. "Okay okay" She smiled. "Let's watch… A Walk to Remember."

He smiled. That was her favorite movie, but it made her cry. "I'll go get it."

Leah laughed. "You just got back up here. I'll get it. It's fine. I know how to walk." She crawled over him and then started to walk out of the room and tripped over nothing. "Kinda." She added and laughed as she blushed bright red and hurried out of the room.

Sam chuckled watching her. She was so adorable. He got up off her bed and turned on her TV and changed it to the DVD player channel and turned on the DVD player on too.

Leah walked into the living room and got the case for the movie out of the cabinet. She had to crawl on her knees across the room because Seth, Jake, and Embry wouldn't pause their video game. She shook her head. "Thanks guys," she said as she left the room.

Leah walked back up the stairs and fell over laughing at Sam laying on her bed in a "provocative" pose. Or what he at least thought to be so. It really didn't work for him. Leah rolled on her floor holding her stomach as Sam just stared at her. After a few minutes she sat up and wiped her eyes. "Don't do that." She said still giggling a little.

Sam frowned. "But I'm sexy. Not laughable."

Leah frowned and stopped giggling. "No don't frown you are sexy very sexy but that… was hilarious."

Sam got up off the bed and kneeled beside her and kissed her. "Don't frown because I'm not sexy. It isn't your fault."

Leah shook her head and kissed him passionately. "You are too sexy and you know it." She smiled. "Just really funny you were all like…" She sat in the same provocative pose that Sam had been sitting in and stuck out her tongue.

Sam laughed boomingly. "Okay I didn't stick my tongue out of my mouth thank you very much."

"Suree mhhhm." She giggled and got up and put the DVD in the DVD player and sat on her bed. "Now come up here." She smiled.

Sam lept onto the bed beside her and chuckled when she squeaked when she bounced up off the bed slightly. "You squeak a lot." He noted.

"I know." Leah frowned. "Don't make fun of me."

"I wasn't it's adorable when you squeak." Sam smiled.

Leah blushed and hid her face in a pillow. Sam grabbed the pillow and took it away from her. "No hiding that beautiful face." Leah grunted and blushed more and hid her face with her hands. When Sam held her hands she sighed.

"Fine. Be difficult." She hid her face against his chest. "Ha!"

"Well this is a win win so I guess it's okay." Sam chuckled.

Leah turned bright red and looked at the TV and pressed play movie on the main menu screen of the DVD. "Okay let's watch." She sat on his lap and leaned against him watching the movie intently.

Sam smiled and held her close to him, his chin resting on her shoulder as he watched the movie as well. When she started crying at the same part that she always did he gently wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her cheeks. "Just a movie Leah." He chuckled softly.

"I know but it gets me every time!" Leah frowned still crying after the movie was over.

Sam chuckled and turned her around in his lap so she was facing him and kissed her tears away and then kissed her.

Leah smiled and kissed him back and then as it usually did one of their seemingly innocent kisses turned into a not so innocent make-out session. Their hands were roaming each others' bodies and their mouths seemed to be molded together.

Leah jumped and almost fell off her bed when she heard her father bellowing, "Leah Nicole Clearwater!"

She blushed bright red and smiled innocently. "Hey Daddy!" She said brightly. "Didn't you go fishing today? Catch a lot? Seth's been wanting another fish fry party…" She said trying to change the subject.

Harry shook his head at his daughter and looked at Sam who was still laying underneath Leah. "I think it's time for you to go Mr. Uley."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry sir." Sam smiled politely and pecked Leah's cheek and whispered in her ear, "I'll text you." Before he apologized to Harry again before running out of the room.

Harry sighed. "Slow down with that boy you are still in high school after all LeeBee." He walked out of his daughter's room slowly.

"Thanks Dad. Thanks for ruining that." Leah lay on her bed looking at the ceiling.


	15. Secrets, Breadsticks, and Brad

Sam was sitting on the couch of his house a few weeks later. He and Leah hadn't went to her house much after they were caught by Harry. Sam quite frankly was a little afraid of Harry. He was one of the tribal council members, and Sam already felt like an outsider to the tribe. It was even worse about how protective of his daughter. He looked at the clock and said it was about 7:30PM. He had asked Leah to come over at 8, for a surprise. He was exhausted from working his two jobs, he had just gotten home not too long ago but he had gotten off of work at about 5. He went to the mall in Port Angeles for Leah's surprise.

The second he looked at the clock he spazzed out and got up quickly. He got dressed nicely and combed through his hair. He slipped a box into the pocket of his jacket and called the restaurant to make certain everything would be in place. Soon he heard her car pull up and he quickly ran out the door and opened her car door for her.

When Leah stepped out of the car Sam felt his breath get caught in his throat. She was wearing a short green dress, pretty girly for Leah. _Green has always looked amazing on her._ Sam thought to himself. She had the slightest titch of makeup on and she had curled her hair. In one word she was absolutely stunning. Leah saw Sam's face turning red and raised an eyebrow. "Forget how to breathe Mr. Uley?" She teased.

Sam took in a deep breath and ignored her teasing. "Leah you look.. Absolutely beautiful." He grinned as she blushed and then gave him a questioning look. "I love making you blush." He said simply.

"O-okay." She smiled as she blushed more. "So do I get to know where we're going yet? I'm tired of all the secrets and surprises." She smirked.

"Alright, I'll tell you just this one thing. We're going to Olive Garden for dinner, but after that it's a surprise no matter how much you badger me." He chose Olive Garden because he knew how much Leah loved their chicken alfredo and breadsticks. It was one of her favorite restaurants.

"Aww, only that? But thank you!" She giggled. "I haven't been there in such a long time. Probably since before.. Well you know. I've basically been on La Push lockdown since then."

Sam smiled. "Anything for my Lee-lee. We're going to take your car because I don't want you climbing in and out of my truck in that, it wouldn't be very ladylike. But I'm sure you wouldn't mind anyway."

Leah looked down at her dress. "Is it too much? I can change real fast so we can still make the reservation I mean I-"

Sam cut her off with a kiss. "No it's perfect." He looked into her eyes. "I'll drive."

Leah kissed back and nodded. "Okay. I don't mind that."

They got in the car and made their way toward Port Angeles. Sam put the CD she had made for him on their anniversary. They held hands while listening to the songs. Leah looked over at him, "You know we've been together for almost two years now?"

"Yeah, I've been counting down the days for a while." He replied.

Leah smiled, happy he wasn't one of the guys that never knew when anniversaries were. When they got to Port Angeles and found somewhere to park. She was about to get out when Sam told her to wait and got out and opened up her door for her. "Sam I am perfectly capable of opening the door for myself but thank you kindly gentleman."

Sam shook his head. Leah never wanted to accept help or kind gestures from people and she was very stubborn about it. It drove him crazy but it was one of the many things he loved about her. They walked into the restaurant together, Sam glancing from side to side occasionally. Leah, being very observant picked up on this. "What are you doing?" she laughed.

"Making sure to keep the hooligans away from my girl."

Leah laughed. "Only you would say that." She felt herself blush. "Not like any hooligan besides you would want to come near me."

Sam shook his head. "Leah you have no idea how absolutely beautiful you look right now."

Leah blushed then narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying that I only look beautiful with this crap on my face and all dolled up?"

Sam laughed. "Of course not Lee-lee. I'm just saying you always look absolutely beautiful but right now you're going to attract all the hooligans more because they like it when you are all dolled up but I don't mind whether you are dolled up or in your sweats you're still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Leah blushed once again. "You do that too well. You have to be the sweetest guy I've ever met."

Sam smiled. "I try my best."

They walked into the restaurant and got their table rather quickly because of the reservation. After they ordered their food Leah excused herself to the bathroom. _Perfect timing. Sam thought and handed the box that had been in his coat pocket to the waiter as soon as Leah was out of sight. The waiter nodded and walked into the kitchen._

_When Leah got back the waiter came out right on cue with the breadsticks, placing it just right. Their song started to play quietly in the background. Sam smiled and grabbed one from his side of the basket and Leah followed suit picking up one and froze seeing something on the end of it. "Sam there uh.." Her voice faded when she saw what it was. _

_Sam got up and took the ring off the end of the breadstick. "Leah Nicole Clearwater, since the first day we knew each other I knew I loved you. It was love at first sight. Maybe not for you.." He chuckled slightly starting to get nervous. "But it definitely was for me. And I was wondering, if you'd want to be my err uhh wife. As soon as you graduate high school we could get married and start the life of our own that I've promised you." _

_By this point Leah was in tears and was glad she had chosen waterproof eyeliner and mascara as the weather was typically rainy anyway and she had no idea what they were doing. "I-I will marry you Sam." She stuttered out and he got up and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Leah felt everyone start to applaud around them. She blushed and after everything died down they sat down again and ate their food. _

_The whole time Leah stared at the ring. It was the prettiest engagement ring she had ever seen. It was a purple stone in the shape of a heart outlined by small diamonds. "So this is why you've been working two jobs for an unknown reason. Sam this is beautiful it must have cost so much you didn't have to spend this much money on me. I mean you shouldn't have spent this much money on me a simple ring would have been sufficient or even you class ring until you had gradually saved up not slaved all summer to buy me a ring.. I .." Her babbling caught off as she lost her train of thought. _

_Sam laughed. "Leah just get used to it I wanted to get this one for you and I wanted to do it as soon as possible, as for slaving all summer I really don't mind because I did this for us and for you. I love you so much and I always will I promise you that." He took her hand and kissed it gently. _

_Leah smiled and looked at him as she took her last bite. "What are we doing next?" She asked. _

_Sam smiled. "I figured we'd go home and take a walk on the beach, starting at the far end and going to your house to arrive just 20 minutes before your curfew. We have to break the news to your mom." _

_Leah's face twisted with confusion. "Why only my mom?"_

_Sam chuckled. "It's tradition to ask the father before you propose. I asked him a few days ago and showed him a picture of the ring. It was a day you were over to Emily's. After a very long, awkward talk, he finally agreed. I think he's taken a like to me besides the fact that I 'corrupt his little girl.' I think his anger is just a cover-up. He loves me deep down but he doesn't want to admit that he loves the guy who has swept his daughter off her feet."_

_Leah smiled. "So old-fashioned and tradition Sam Uley. I like that about you." She smiled. "Well let's go I'll pay for the food since you bought this honking thing for me." _

_Sam shook his head. "Absolutely not. I have it all taken care of already silly girl. Let's go. We can swing by my Mom's house quickly before we take the walk down the beach. Brad hasn't been home in weeks so we should be good."_

"_Okay Sammie." Leah smiled and they walked hand-in-hand to the car. When they got in she changed the song that was playing on the CD to their song, Lifehouse- Hanging by a Moment. She closed her eyes and listened to the music play while Sam drove to La Push, quicker than usual so they wouldn't run out of time._

_When she felt the car stop and a gentle shake to her shoulder Leah opened her eyes and got out of the car quickly, before Sam could insist on opening the door for her. She smiled up at the stars. Ever since he had proposed she had been in the best mood that she ever could remember. She couldn't wait to tell Emily. Emily would be so psyched and the girls would get started on wedding plans even though the wedding wouldn't be for a while._

_Sam pulled Leah toward the door laughing. "Aspiring Mrs. Uley? Are you daydreaming or did they drug your food?" _

"_Just thinking." Leah laughed. "Sorry!" She added. _

_Sam laughed. "Lee-lee you apologize too much."_

_Leah shrugged. "I get that a lot. And hey! I'm not just an aspiring Mrs. Uley I'm going to be one." _

"_You're finally cooperating? Figured out that this idiot isn't worth your time?" Brad's voice answered._

_Leah and Sam groaned in unison and turned around. _

"_Buzz off Brad. I'm marrying your brother." Leah snapped._

"_Quite the sass we have here." Brad observed. _

"_Wow you've learned five letter words since you've been in college!" Sam applauded. _

_Brad glared and swung at his brother. _

_Leah grabbed Brad's hand quickly and stopped it. She had always been decent at fighting, growing up with Seth, Jake, Quil, and Embry around all the time when she couldn't get them away so she could just have girl time with Rebecca and Rachel. "Don't touch him Bradley." _

_Brad yanked his arm away and just walked off. _

_Sam sighed. "I'm sorry I should have made absolutely sure he wasn't going to be here Lee-lee."_

"_Now look who's apologizing for something clearly not his fault and not needing an apology anyway. Don't be turning into me now." Leah teased. _

"_Oh hush." Sam said. "Well you ready for Mother Face Off Part 1?" He asked._

"_As ready as I'll ever be." Leah replied and kissed his chin. _

_((Hope you liked it? (: Yeah I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm going to start to get back on track (I know, as I've promised multiple times right?) Anyway, I will be at least trying to be able to update more often, and I should be able to, things slow down toward this time of year. Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated and thanks for taking the time to read.))_


	16. Parental Confrontations

Sam opened the front door to his house, trying to shake off the encounter with his idiot brother. He and Leah walked into the house and Sam smiled noting that at least his house was normal for a summer evening when his mom wasn't working the night shift. All the lights were off except for a small lamp on the end table beside the big, blue recliner where his mom was perched, reading. When she heard footsteps coming into the living room she looked up from her book and took note of the ring on Leah's finger almost immediately. She was a very observant person. "Okay. Sit," she stated, motioning to the couch, "Explain."

Sam and Leah took a seat on the couch that was facing the chair Sophia, never letting go of each other's hands. Sam noticed Leah's palm was beginning to sweat and gently squeezed her hand reassuringly, knowing that she was nervous. Sam cleared his throat. "Well Mom," He started, "I-I've loved Leah since the day I met her and it's grown stronger through the pretty much two years that we have known each other. I'm never going to stop loving her and I know she's the one for me regardless of what anyone else says. So I asked her to marry me and she accepted."

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations you guys! I'm so happy for you! When did you ask her to marry you? Does Sue know? Does Harry? Who all knows? How did you propose? How did you pay for the ring? It's beautiful…" Sophia's babbles slowly faded away.

Sam laughed and tried to remember to answer all the questions his mom had just shot at him. "I asked her tonight at Olive Garden, they had our song playing in the background and the ring was on a breadstick. Sue doesn't know we have to tell her after we leave here. I asked Harry for his permission a few days ago, I wanted to have his consent. Just you, Leah, me, and the people at the restaurant."

Sophia seemed satisfied with his answers and walked over and hugged both Sam and Leah. "I'm so happy for you guys but I'm not sure how your mom will react Leah. You might want to go talk to her before long."

Leah nodded in agreement. "Especially if we want to take that walk Sam." She hugged Sophia again as she stood up and smiled. She knew she would love having someone as great as Sophia as a mother-in-law. She was glad she didn't have to worry about having a 'monster-in-law.' She hoped Sam didn't either, she knew he still felt awkward around her parents but she felt that since her dad had given him permission to propose to her things would be better between them. As for her mom, she would love Sam as soon as she warmed up to the whole marriage thing.

Sam silently stood up, already a nervous wreck. He kissed his Mom's cheek and said goodbye, leading Leah out of the house.

Leah noticed instantly that he was nervous. "Sam," she whispered, looking up at him. When he didn't even acknowledge her she waved her hand in front of his face. "It's going to be okay. It's not like we're getting married right away anyway so even if my mom is furious she'll have time to get over herself before we want to get married. I'm going to drive because I don't want you driving when you're like this."

Sam nodded and kissed her softly to calm his nerves and climbed in the passenger seat of her car while she got into the driver's seat.

The drive to her parents' house was a silent one and Leah didn't like it. She didn't want Sam to consider her mom a bad mother-in-law because her mom was hard at first but she would soften up to Sam because he made Leah so happy. She parked in their driveway and looked at Sam. She kissed his cheek and whispered against his skin, "It's going to be okay."

"You're what!" Sue raged on, "Leah you're only 16 you haven't lived your life yet! You can't just get married and throw away your future! You'll be stuck here in La Push your whole life never having had any experiences outside of it stuck in some dead-end job that you'll hate and you'll be unhappy with your life!"

Leah rubbed Sam's back softly as she felt him tense up beside her. "Mom I'm not getting married until after I'm out of high school. I'm going to college to be a massage therapist after my last two years of high school and next year Sam's off to culinary school. We're thinking of having an apartment in Seattle, and going to schools there. Then when we come back here which we probably will, this is our tribe, our history, our families, and our lives are here. We aren't going to have kids until we know we're ready. Anyway, all of this doesn't really matter right now. After all we're just engaged because we love each other and I know he's the one for me as he knows I'm the one for him. It's not like I'm pregnant and getting hitched to cover it up!"

Sue sighed. "What about paying for the apartment and how are you going to afford paying off your college loans when you're trying to buy a house?"

Leah groaned. Her mom could be so difficult. She was about to say something but Sam beat her to it. "Actually my father left my grandfather's house for me. I have two jobs now I had them to pay for Leah's ring but now that I have that I'm only going to be working the one that pays most. I'm going to save all of it for apartment rental so all we'll have to do after college is pay those loans off and we'll be good."

When Leah noticed her mom had a couple moments silence she figured she hadn't more to say. Sam had left her arguments invalid. "Well Mom I know it's after curfew by now but Sam and I really wanted to take a quick walk down the beach and then I should get him home so his mom doesn't get worried." She and Sam got up and left the house quickly.

Harry smiled. "See Sue? He's a fine boy. He's going to keep our little girl very happy."

Sue sighed. "I know but I'm always worried about her because of his father. We never thought Joshua was a bad person, until he up and left his wife with two kids in an unfamiliar tribe. I've always pitied Sophia even though she seems to be a very strong person. Everyone talks about how much their family is screwed up behind her back because people in this town seem to have nothing better to do. Brad is just like his father and Sam seems to be like his mother but I'm always afraid really deep down he's just like Brad and Joshua."

Harry tightened his arms around Sue. "I know but we have to trust him we can't tell him he can't be with our daughter because of his dad. We have to let Leah make her own mistakes especially since we can't even be sure if this is a mistake or not this could turn out to be a really good thing for her. I know you can see how much they love each other. It reminds me of us when we were that age. I've never seen Lee so happy than when she's with him and I couldn't be more grateful for him keeping my little girl happy."

Sue nodded. "You're right. I need to stop being so overly protective…" She said as she leaned into his embrace.

Meanwhile Sam and Leah were walking down the beach as Leah was apologizing for her mom being this way. "Leah its fine for the eighth time. I get it parents are protective over their daughters and especially considering who my dad is yours would be even more so."

Leah sighed. "Whatever Sam… Well I should probably be getting you home shouldn't I?"

Sam frowned. When Leah said whatever she was mad. He didn't want to fight with her on the night she accepted his proposal, so he agreed. "I guess so." He said simply.

When they got to the house Sam spoke up. "Well instead of wasting your gas I'll just walk home I'll be fine."

"O-okay…" Leah nodded trying to hide how she felt. "I love you." She whispered and kissed him tenderly. "Forever, no matter what."

Sam smiled. "As do I Lee-lee as do I." With that he walked out from under the porch light and disappeared into the darkness toward his house.

Leah ran up to her room ignoring Seth who was trying to see if it was really true that his sister was getting engaged. She shut her door and locked it and leaped onto her bed. She felt tears springing to her eyes though she wasn't sure why she was even upset in the first place. Sam had just seemed upset with her ever since she had apologized. She legitimately felt bad about how her mom was behaving in front of Sam. "I guess I apologized too much…" She said to herself. She got up and put on a tank and a pair of shorts for bed and lay down and instantly fell asleep.

Sam on the other hand wasn't having such luck. When he got home it was after midnight and his mom had already went upstairs to bed. There was a note on the table; she was upset that he hadn't gotten home before midnight. He sighed, if Sue hadn't been so difficult he would have gotten home in plenty of time. He got a shower and then sat on his bed. He wondered what he had done to upset Leah. He wished he hadn't been kinda cold to her right before he left but he was playing back what had happened to make her upset.

He texted her to apologize for not being very boyfriend-like before he left but he didn't get a response. _She must be really mad at me… _he thought to himself. He lay there for he didn't know how long and he couldn't sleep. The first rays of sunlight had just started to filter into his room when he finally found himself able to fall asleep.

Leah woke up early the next morning, at least for her during summer. Unless she was doing something with Sam she usually slept in until 11 but today she found herself up at about 9:30. She got a shower and some breakfast and then brushed her teeth. She got her phone to text Emily but saw she got one at about 1 in the morning from Sam, apologizing for not being very boyfriend-like.

She texted him back that it was fine and that they would meet on the beach or whatever he wanted whenever he got around and he'd just have to text her and she'd be there then she put her phone in her pocket already having forgotten what she was going to say to Emily. She went downstairs and sat on the couch watching morning cartoons with Seth. She wasn't even paying attention she was thinking about what she could possibly do for Sam for their anniversary. It was in a few days. Then school started a few days after. She wished she had had most of her summer to herself but because of being in the hospital summer seemed so short because she barely had any free time at all. All of a sudden the perfect idea came into her head and she quickly got up off the couch and ran up to her room to get started on it.

Sam hadn't woken up until 3 in the afternoon. He saw his phone had a few texts on it one from Jared, a few from Paul, and one from Leah. He instantly opened the message from Leah and texted her back that he had just woken up because he couldn't sleep last night and he'd be right over to her place. He left a note for his mom apologizing about not getting home on time but explaining that it was because of Sue and the fact that he had walked home. He also remembered to mention he was probably going to spend the rest of the afternoon at the Clearwater's and he left.

When he got there Leah answered the door before he even knocked on it. She wasn't sure what to say which was perfect for what he wanted to do. He kissed her passionately and then smiled. "I love you Leah Nicole Clearwater."

Leah smiled as his kiss left the usual sensation over her body that sent her reeling. "I love you too Samuel Alexander Uley." She said breathlessly. "So what do you want to do today fiancé?" She smiled bigger after using the word.

"Let's just have a lazy end-of-the-summer day… Lay on the couch with you in my arms watching our favorite movies, fiancé."

"Sounds good to me." Leah smiled brightly.

So that's exactly what they did. They watched comedies, horrors, and sappy romances. Next thing Sam knew Leah was asleep in his arms and he soon fell asleep too.

Before they knew it, it was their 2-year-anniversary. Sam had made her a romantic dinner and gotten her a very beautiful ruby necklace with a bracelet to match. The bracelet had her name engraved on it but he decided that he would wait and give her that part for her birthday. So she wouldn't complain he spent so much money on her at once and insist that he take back at least part of it. He hated that she would never just let him spend money on him without a fight.

Leah never really had money because she didn't get an allowance and she hadn't really seen the need to get a job besides babysitting so she always went a different route. This time she wrote him a song on her dad's old guitar, she had also came up with lyrics. When she sang it to him she saw how much his face lit up and knew that it was the perfect present. She felt bad that she never bought him anything but she always made sure her gifts were memorable and from the heart. After the gifts were exchanged and she was wearing the ruby necklace they ate the dinner Sam had cooked for them, drabbling on and on about absolutely everything.

His mom was working the night shift so they had the house to themselves. Sam took her up to his room after they had done the dishes and they were lying on his bed wrapped in each other's embraces talking about their futures together. When he felt that she was content with the conversation he kissed her.

Suddenly it was as if their lips had been molded together and their hands were roaming each other's bodies. Next thing he knew clothes were being torn and he looked into her eyes. "Leah are we going too far?"

Leah bit her lip and tried to think logically. "I want you Sam."

Sam nodded but then shook his head. "Not tonight Leah… your parents will be extremely suspicious if you're not home by curfew tonight.

Leah pouted but nodded and then looked at her ripped shirt. Sam laughed and quickly stopped when she threw him a glare. "I'm sorry… Here" He got a shirt out of his closet and gave it to her. Tell your parents you spilt something on it and you changed into one of mine and it's getting cleaned. They won't remember to ask about the shirt or get suspicious if they don't see you wearing it. They probably don't even remember what you were wearing anyway."

"That's true." Leah kissed his cheek. "Always so smart, kinda worries me how much you know about the parental mind though. Get into this position a lot with other girls?" She joked.

"Oh all the time you would have no idea Leah!" Sam chuckled.

Leah laughed. "Oh gasp! You're cheating on me? How dare you!" She pretended to slap him.

Sam rolled off the bed and got on his knees; his hands clasped together and pretended to plead. "Oh Leah I'm so sorry I never meant for you to find out this way! Please please find it in your heart to forgive poor little old me!"

Leah laughed. "I forgive you Sam-sung, as long as you promise me one thing!"

"What would that be Lee-lee?"

"Be mine forever?"

"Always and forever, I would be so stupid to let you go."

Leah smiled and kissed his cheek, afraid of what kissing him would escalate to. "Well I should go change my shirt." She got up and went into the bathroom. She threw the remnants of her shirt in the trashcan and put on Sam's shirt. It smelled just like him. It was huge on her but she didn't mind. Suddenly she found herself thinking about what Jake would do if he had known what almost happened. He got so upset if he saw Leah and Sam just kissing. She frowned. She felt bad for the kid, not being able to let go of a childhood crush.

She actually missed him a lot because he stopped having anything to do with her when she had made it clear that she was going to be with Sam. He had been her friend ever since she could remember and now she was being ditched by him because she had a boyfriend. She had found time to spend with Seth and Jake but Jake always declined. She missed the old days when she'd go over to his house and he'd ask her if she wanted to see his little toy cars. They were always Hot Wheels. He refused to get any other brand, not even Matchbox. Hot Wheels were the better car in his opinion. She felt a tear slide down her cheek remembering how simple it was back then.

She always went over to the Blacks to hang out with Rebecca and Rachel when she was a kid. In fact, he still did go over to hang out with them. They were her best friends but Jake had become like a little brother to her and now he wouldn't even look in her direction. When she heard Sam knocking on the door asking if she was alright she calmed herself and made sure he wouldn't be able to tell she was crying. She then flushed the toilet and turned on the sink pretending to wash her hands, giving her an excuse for being in the bathroom so long.

"Sorry I really had to go poddy." She smiled and skipped down the stairs with Sam following closely behind her.

"It's okay," he laughed, ignoring the fact that he knew she was lying. If she didn't want to tell him why she was actually in there so long, she didn't have to. "Don't apologize for having to go to the bathroom. So you know my shirt looks really good on you Clearwater? Very sexy."

She blushed beat red and pouted. "Shuddup Uley. You did that on purpose."

"Maybe, maybe not my cute tomato." He grinned and they went outside to his truck and he drove her home.

(( Yes.. yet another long, long time waiting for an update. I'm sorry, yet again. But the summer was a busy, awful one, definitely not what I was expecting. And I was just getting back into the swing of things, almost had the chapter all said and done last night, and my laptop battery decided it was a good time to fall out, right as I was about to save. So quite frankly, I really didn't have the ambition to type it all out again right then. So I worked pretty much all day to get this ready for you guys. Hope you liked it. Whether you did or not I'd enjoy your feedback. Remember to favorite if you haven't yet ))


	17. This is our Moment

Leah and Sam were back into the swing of school since it started a week or two before their anniversary. It was a later start than usual but nobody complained. Sam knew Leah wanted him, but he wanted it to be perfect, not just a trashy experience in the back of the car. His Leah deserved a lot more than that. Finally Leah's parents were going out of town, flying to Vegas for Sue's job. They left on a Thursday evening. This pleased Sam, the whole weekend with his Lee-lee to himself. Seth was staying at Jake's but Leah decided to stay at the house.

Sam and Leah were sitting on the couch, watching Sue flutter about doing last minute things before she and Harry had to leave to go to the airport. Sam wrapped his arm around Leah and turned back to the TV, where That 70's Show was playing. Leah leaned into his arm automatically and rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you sure you don't need any help Mom?" She asked. Her dad had left to take Seth to the Blacks house.

"No sweetie. Just making sure everything is ready. There's food in the cabinets and in the fridge so you should be fine in that aspect and I left some money on the table in case of an emergency. Make sure you call every night I want to make sure you're okay. Please no wild parties or unauthorized sleepovers." She eyed the oblivious Sam for a few seconds before turning back to what she had been doing.

Leah rolled her eyes when her mom wasn't looking. If she knew offering to help again was going to send her mom into a mini-lecture, she wouldn't have said anything.

Harry walked in the door. "Alright Sue I think everything's under control now. We have to get going if you want to make the flight."

Sue hesitantly agreed and Leah gave both of them a hug. Sam shook both of their hands.

"Make sure you're out of here by 8, boy." Harry warned. Sam held back a chuckle. He knew Harry agreed to let him propose to his daughter but Sam was still skeptical if he fully accepted him as good enough for his daughter.

"No problem sir." Sam said. He had no intentions of staying late tonight. It was a school night, and he knew Leah had problems sleeping already and he certainly didn't want to add to that on a school night. Plus he had work, but had it not been a school night he would have called off anyway.

Sue and Harry said their final goodbyes before heading to the door and they were soon pulling out of the driveway.

Leah looked at Sam. "So… what now?" She asked timidly. Sam found himself trying to hold back a chuckle again but he failed. It was so cute how she was still naturally shy, especially around him. This cost him a famous Clearwater glare. His chuckle stopped instantly. "Stop laughing!" Leah would be verbal and loud whenever she was mad. Sam started laughing again, the Clearwater glare was scary but the way her personality instantly changed when she was pissed was hilarious. It was a complete 180, completely opposite.

Leah groaned when he started laughing again and started to walk away. Suddenly she was being held upside down by her legs. "Sam! Put me down!" She squealed. "You're going to drop me!"

Sam laughed. "Now Leah you know it's unhealthy to walk away angry."

Leah retorted. "That's going to bed angry smart one."

"All the same because I should probably get going." He replied as he flipped Leah back over so she was standing on her feet.

Leah frowned. "But they just left and you just got here an hour ago since you went and ate an early dinner with your mom after school."

Sam frowned too. "Don't frown baby we have all weekend to ourselves." He kissed her softly.

Leah kissed back and nodded. "I know but still." She hugged him tightly and he sighed and rubbed her back. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Sam kissed her again and pulled her tighter than him for a minute and let her go. "Text me, I'm sure nothing interesting is going to happen at the drug store in Forks."

"I will Sammie. See you tomorrow."

Sam nodded simply and walked out the door.

Leah sighed and went upstairs and did her homework and got a shower. She texted Sam until she fell asleep that night, ready for it to be tomorrow already.

Sam was late picking Leah up that morning for school. When she opened the door he looked at her apologetically. "I overslept. I had to finish my homework when I got home and then I had to deal with telling my mom that I'm staying at Jared's tonight. I also had to make sure he would cover for me."

Leah smiled. "It's okay, you're here now and that also means that you got a little more sleep." She looked out past the covered porch and saw it was pouring rain as usual.

Sam saw the expression on her face and took off his jacket handing it to her. "Here don't worry about trying to find something. You can have mine."

Leah shook her head. "No, no you don't need to get wet I'll go get something."

Sam rolled his eyes. This was one of the times when her stubbornness was just annoying, not cute. He turned her around and slid his jacket on her. "Leah its fine I'm used to it. I'm wearing an old t-shirt I don't care if it gets wet."

"Alright, alright." She laughed and grabbed her backpack as they ran out to his truck. Sam helped her up into the cab and got in his side.

The drive was short and relatively quiet because Sam was still kind of tired and focusing on his driving. He'd sleep during study hall and history.

Leah watched him, a little worried. She didn't like it when he didn't get sleep. He had always been tired all summer because of his two jobs. She hoped it wasn't affecting his health.

When he had parked at school he looked at Leah and saw the slight crease in her forehead and instantly knew she was worried. "I'm fine Leah really. I have two classes that I can sleep through today, and if I'm still tired I could take a nap after school. You would make me no doubt."

Leah giggled. He knew her so well. She kissed him passionately. "That is correct." They had no time for dillydallying today, but they took a few minutes to pull away from each other.

Sam looked at the time. "We're going to be late..." He said as he grabbed her hand as they hurried into the building and to their first class.

The school day had gone by so slow. Leah thought as she waited for Sam by his car. She was huddled up in his jacket, breathing in his scent that was all over it. She assumed because she couldn't wait for tonight. She wanted Sam for so long, and it was finally going to happen. She was deep in thought when all of a sudden she felt someone hugging her. She looked down at her little brother and laughed. "Miss me already?"

Seth nodded. He looked up to his older sister; he believed she was the best older sister anybody could ask for. "Promise you'll come over to Jake's at some point this weekend?"

Leah smiled. "Of course Seth. I'll be over there for a few hours tomorrow and probably Sunday too. Rach and Bec have been bugging me to go over there, since I haven't visited in a while."

Seth smiled bigger. Leah laughed softly thinking if he smiled any bigger his face would break. "Awesome Lee!" He exclaimed as he hugged her again. "See you then." He walked back over to Jake who was looking on, waiting for Seth so they could get a ride from his sisters.

Leah smiled. "Hey Jake," she said quietly. "It's been a while since I've talked to you."

Jake simply nodded and then turned to Seth. "Well we better get going." Seth said goodbye to Leah and followed after Jake who was already halfway across the parking lot.

Leah turned away and let a tear fall. Now he would barely even acknowledge her. Her childhood friend really did hate her. She remembered all the times Jake and Seth had watched a scary movie and then came in to Leah's room, scared. How she wished things could be that simple again.

Sam walked up then and Leah was suddenly grateful for the rain, he wouldn't be able to tell she had been crying.

"Ready to go Lee-lee?"

Leah nodded and forced a smile. Sam helped her up into the cab as she tried to shake off thoughts of Jake hating her. Tonight was her and Sam's night and she wasn't about to let anything change that.

Sam could sense something was off the second she forced that smile. He hated when she wouldn't share things with him, but he shrugged it off again. He didn't want to ask her what was wrong and get into a fight when she said nothing and he could obviously tell it was something. He got in the driver's side and turned on the radio, driving to Leah's house.

Leah looked at Sam after they had gotten to her house. Earlier that morning she had put rose petals on her bed and candles around her room. She had actually been glad she had extra time this morning before Sam had arrived. "Too much?" she asked softly, suddenly nervous he'd think she was really weird or too romantic.

Sam smiled at her nervousness. "No, it's perfect Lee-lee." He assured her; glad she wanted a special first time too.

Leah smiled back. "Okay, good." She said as she went around lighting the candles. Sam turned off her light and next thing she knew she was being picked up off her feet and she was lightly set down on her bed. She looked at Sam who was standing over her grinning. "What do you think you're doing up there?" She inquired, pulling him down on top of her.

Sam laughed. "Apparently making my girlfriend impatient."

Leah rolled her eyes at him and kissed him passionately. She smiled as he kissed her back with the same amount of passion, if not more. She ran her hands up his shirt and rubbed his chest softly. She felt his groan as he pulled off his shirt along with hers.

When their lips met again it was with a whole different kind of passion and roughness that their kisses had only escalated to once before. Leah's thought process was blurred until a sudden thought popped into her head and she pulled away. Sam's face was disgruntled and she could see the lust in his eyes. "Wait… you have something right?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, of course. Doubting my mad preparedness skills Leah?"

Leah rolled her eyes. "So being prepared is a skill now Uley?"

Sam laughed, same old Leah. "You'll have to ask yourself that afterwards…"

Leah looked at him and said, "Oh so now we're cocky are we?"

Sam chuckled but didn't respond and soon after he was sliding himself into her, and they both fell into pure bliss and ecstasy.

Leah couldn't believe it. She just had sex with Samuel Uley, the stud of La Push. She looked over at him and noticed they were panting in unison. She whispered, "I love you so much Samuel Uley."

Sam smiled and whispered back. "I love you more Leah Clearwater and I'm glad I have yet another aspect I can call you mine in." This caused Leah to blush and she hid her face against his arm. Sam moved his arm. "Now you know I don't like it when you hide that beautiful face of yours."

Leah blushed more, her smile spreading wide across her face. She yawned, looking into his eyes.

"Get some sleep Lee-lee; I'll be here when you wake up."

Leah shook her head, there was something she had to do but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Shit. My parents!" She got up quickly and got her jeans from the heap on the floor, snatching her phone out of her pocket. She dialed her dad's cell phone number quickly, and looked at the clock. It wasn't too late yet but she didn't want to risk her parents getting suspicious.

Her dad picked up on the third ring. "Hey LeeBee. How's it going by yourself? Do you think you can manage or are you going to want to go stay at the Blacks too?"

Leah laughed. "No Daddy I'm almost 17 I can definitely handle it here on my own until Sunday night. Besides Seth will be back Sunday night anyway, even though you're getting home late. I won't be home alone for very long. I promised Seth I'd visit him and the Blacks and I haven't seen Rach or Bec in a while so I figured it would be good for me."

"What about Jake?" Her dad asked. He knew her and Jake used to always be together when they were younger and Jake had kissed her when he was 4 and she was 6. They seemed to avoid each other nowadays though.

Leah frowned. "Dad he's jealous of Sam… he basically hates me for being with Sam. I wish he would just be my friend, like old times."

Harry shook his head, glad he wasn't talking to her in person. His daughter could be so naïve. "Well I'll let you go LeeBee. Your mother and I are about to hit the casinos."

"Okay, well don't have too much fun and come home bankrupt." Leah joked.

"No promises." Harry chuckled.

Leah laughed. "Well, have fun, I love you Daddy."

"I love you too LeeBee. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Daddy." Leah said and she hung up the phone. She looked at Sam who was still lying on her bed still buck naked. "Crisis avoided." She smiled as she lay down beside him again. She yawned and rested her head on his chest. Sam stroked her hair softly until she fell asleep. He then wrapped bother arms around her sleeping form, tightened his grip, and fell asleep as well.

Sam woke up the next morning and found his arms holding a pillow. How she had managed to slide out of his arms and put a pillow there instead was a mystery to him. He was generally a pretty light sleeper. He got up and got his clothes off the floor. He put them on and ran his fingers through his long, black hair. He knew it would be a mess, but he was glad his hair wasn't as long as Leah's. She had some major sex hair going on last night. He was elated, the only time he could remember being happier in his life was when Leah had accepted his proposal. He smelled the bacon and eggs, wafting up from the kitchen. Leah had always had a cooking bug.

He walked downstairs and quietly snuck up behind her and whispered, "Boo!" in her ear, causing her to jump at least three feet in the air easily, at least in Sam's mind. He doubled over in laughter, causing a smack on the side of his face from the spatula Leah was holding.

"That was NOT funny!" Leah exclaimed turning back to her cooking.

"Oww!" Sam yelled, delayed. "And that wasn't nice!"

"Oh man up Buttercup!" Leah replied cheerfully. "So when do you have to be at work Sam?" She had decided that's when she would go over to the Blacks. She knew Sam didn't want to follow her there like a puppy dog, and she didn't want to have to be away from him when she didn't need to.

Sam shrugged. "Noon... I work until 8 tonight."

"Oh." Her face fell slightly. She had forgotten how significantly longer his hours were during the weekend. She looked at the clock, it was already ten. He'd have to leave to head home by 11:30 and he probably would take at least a half hour to eat, leaving them only an hour. The waffle maker beeped so she fixed a plate for him and set it on the table. She continued to cook her food. "Dig in, Samsung."

Sam frowned knowing she was at least a little upset. "I'll be here right after though. I promise."

"I know." She turned to him and smiled. "I just forgot your hours were longer during the weekend. I'll probably be over to the Blacks for most of that time anyway. Between Seth inevitably making me play a few video games with him and the twins talking to me for a few hours, I'm sure I'll be over there for most of that time, if not all."

They ate mostly in silence; Leah had learned a long time ago that talking to Sam while he was eating just meant seeing his half-chewed food. When they were done they did the dishes, and then curled up on the couch together watching an episode of Criminal Minds. It was Leah's favorite show. At least 5 episodes made her cry though and Sam was glad this wasn't one of those episodes. He hated seeing his Lee-lee cry, no matter the cause.

Soon enough he had to get going. They kissed each other goodbye and Leah stripped her bed and put the bedding in the washer, making her bed with the spare sheets she had in her closet. She had gotten a shower earlier and just pulled a tank top and a pair of sweatpants on. She changed into a pair of shorts and left the tank top. She thought it was sufficient and got into her car and drove over to the Blacks.

She contemplated on whether or not she should knock on the door. Usually she just walked right in but since she hadn't been over in a while she felt uncomfortable doing so. She finally decided to knock and Billy answered the door. She mentally insulted herself when she saw Billy's face light up. She remembered how hard it had been for him to lose Sarah and his mobility in one cruel swing. He had been like a second father to her growing up, as Sarah had been like a second mother. She felt bad for not visiting him more seeing how happy he had obviously been the second he saw it was her at the door.

"Leah! I haven't seen you in ages, how have you been? How are you and Sam? Rachel told me you guys are engaged. Congratulations!"

Leah smiled. "I know I'm going to have to start coming over more won't I? I'm pretty good and yeah we're engaged, we couldn't be happier. Is Seth around?"

"Yeah come right in," He said and wheeled his chair out of the way.

Leah walked in and a second later she was tackled. "Well hi to you too Seth!" She giggled. "What a great way to be welcomed."

"Come on Lee me and Jake are playing Mario Kart! We have a third controller and you should play."

"Seth hurry up! " Jake groaned from the living room. "I'm not going to sit here all day with the game paused.

Seth got up and ran back into the living room eagerly; he was always ready to please everyone. He looked up to Jake who was about 2 years older than him.

Leah grimaced at Jake's annoyed tone and walked into the living room. "Hey Jake…" She tried again, hoping he would actually acknowledge her more than a simple nod. "It's been a while, I apologize for that."

"Leah." He said. He looked at her and his eyes softened when they met hers, all the anger quickly dissolved. "Yeah, I'm sorry too. Glad you're here. Want me to restart the game?"

Leah quickly shook her head. "No finish the round. I'm in no hurry."

Jake smiled at that and he unpaused the game and he and Seth finished the VS they were on.

After playing video games with the boys for a couple hours Leah was glad that the awkwardness between her and Jake was gone and they were actually talking. She was careful not to mention anything about Sam because she really didn't want to risk anything.

Rachel and Rebecca walked in the door, back from shopping in Port Angeles. "LEAH!" They both ran over to her and hugged her, getting a few swear words thrown at them when they blocked Jake's view for a few seconds but they ignored him.

"Rach! Bec!" Leah hugged them both back. "OHMIGOD YOU GUYS I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU!" She squealed, remembering last night. She had to tell her best friends.

"Okay! Let's go!" The twins said in unison as they pulled Leah to the room they shared.

"Spill the beans!" Rachel exclaimed, shutting the door.

"Yeah you have a weird glow about you, what's up?"

Leah dished what happened the previous night, sparing them most of the details. She would feel uncomfortable sharing everything about such a personal experience. "I haven't been this happy in a long time… it was amazing I'm so glad to have a fiancé like Sam!"

Rachel and Rebecca were giggling and congratulating their friend when there was a loud crash from Jacob's room. Leah had forgotten how small the house was and someone must have heard. She hoped it  
wasn't Seth, she wanted her little brother to remain innocent. Billy had taken over the TV so thankfully he wouldn't have heard anything.

"Jake what the heck!" Seth shouted. "Where are you going!" That's when they all heard the back door slam.

Leah looked out the window and saw Jake's retreating form running into the woods. She frowned; she had just fucked everything up again, royally. She had a feeling it wouldn't mend this time.

((The dreaded Sam disappearing and the break-up are looming in the distance; I'm so dreading writing those... Trying to put it off long as possible. Hope you guys liked it. Review and Favorite?))


	18. Where Have You Been?

A few months later Leah was sick of watching Jake pine over Bella Swan. The girl wasn't pretty, and she was kind of slutty, and her voice was the most annoying sound Leah had ever heard in her life. All the girl did was complain, stutter and trip over things. Jake refused to talk to her after he overheard her conversation with the twins. She tried not to dwell on it because all she needed was Sam. Lately though she couldn't watch Jake get hurt. She kept telling herself that it was all because she felt the need to protect him like she would her brother, not jealousy.

She tried to focus on her relationship with Sam. Everything was absolutely perfect with him. They had been together for two years now. Their anniversary had been perfect. Her birthday had been perfect. Sam had gotten her a beautiful heart-shaped locket with both their initials engraved on it, her favorite picture of the two of them inside of it.

Sam was planning on going to a culinary school the year following in graduation. It was a few hours away so she'd be able to see him on the weekends. She wished she wasn't almost two years younger than him. She didn't want him to go away. They spent every waking moment together. They were **the** La Push couple. Everyone wished their relationship was as great as Leah's and Sam's. The two were never seen without each other and nobody seemed to disagree with their relationship anymore. If they did, they didn't voice it because they knew it wouldn't do any good. Teenage love was stubborn.

Leah was always caught looking at her ring, gushing about it. She was never seen without it, unless there was a danger of losing it. She never went cliff-diving without it on or swimming in the ocean.

Sam swore up and down that he had the perfect life. He had the girl that everyone lusted after as his own. He not only had her but she loved him almost as much as he loved her. He was positive that nobody could ever love another person as much as he loved his Lee-lee. She was the perfect person, always happy, great personality, beautiful, sexy, a great sense of humor, the most self-less person he ever met, the entire package.

However there was one problem. Jacob Ephraim Black. Leah never seemed to be able to let the kid go. He was just that, a kid. He was a year younger than Leah and he was just the annoying little brother of her twin best friends. Leah's smile faded into a scowl whenever he saw the kid with Bella. It wasn't very often because she was rumored to be dating a guy who was rumored on the rez as a Cold One. It pissed Sam off to no end how his girlfriend seemed to be in love with the annoying little twerp. He was awful to Leah, made her feel guilty because she had a fiancé whom she loved.

Sometimes when he thought about it he could feel himself being to shake. This scared him. All the elders were looking at him like they knew something was coming. How would they know something was coming? At times he wished that his father was still with them, he'd have guidance from a council member. The other council members made him feel like an outsider. He couldn't talk to Billy, Old Quil, and certainly not Harry. Harry liked him but he didn't want to jeopardize that, making the old man think he was insane talking about how his whole frame was wracked with tremors whenever he got really upset. His fuse kept getting shorter and shorter, things that weren't anything to get upset about were getting him ticked off. Not only that his body temperature seemed to be rising but he never felt sick. He wasn't ever in the 90 degree Fahrenheit zone. It was around 100 constantly now. He knew Leah was becoming worried but he always reassured her even though he couldn't reassure himself. He didn't know what he was going to do.

Now it was the middle of February. Sam could tell that she was thinking of Jake as they lay on his bed on a Saturday night. He asked her what was wrong and she replied with the obvious lie of 'nothing' as usual.

This time Sam wasn't going to let it slide. "Why would you lie about something like this! I'm your **fiancé **now Leah! You're supposed to tell me everything how the hell are we going to be a married couple when you graduate if you won't even tell me anything!" He exploded.

Leah stared at Sam. He'd never yelled at her like that. Maybe at that one party but that was just a misunderstanding. "Sam… Nothing is wrong.. I don't know what you're talking about…" She whispered softly, trying to calm him down.

"We both know that's a crock of shit! Why do you love that kid? You're my fiancé why did you agree to marry me if you love that kid so much!" His body started to tremble with the familiar trembles and he felt this overwhelming urge to make her go home. "Don't even try to explain. Go home."

Leah felt the tears brimming in her eyes, staring at her fiancé. "No Sam please.. I'm sorry I don't love him I-"

Sam frowned slightly and pressed a finger to her lips. "I'm sorry I love you but you have to go.. And so do I.." He ran out of his room as the trembling got worse, Leah following just a few steps behind him.

"Sam please! I'm sorry! What's wrong.. I can feel your body heat from here and your whole frame is shaking!" Leah all but whimpered with worry.

Sam groaned and put Leah in her car. "Go home!" He shut the door quickly and ran into the forest. Leah watched him run and then put her head in her hands, taking deep breaths so she could calm down. After about ten minutes she was calm and started her car. She wanted to go find Sam but she was afraid he would get even more upset and she didn't want to lose him.

Sam had been gone for days. He missed Leah so much but he couldn't make sense of reality. One minute he was a human and the next he was faced with a whole bunch of pain as he felt as if his bones were being stretched, transformed, along with the rest of his body. He then looked down to see his clothes shredded on the forest floor and to find paws instead of his hands. He ran around aimlessly thinking he'd officially gone insane. Once he saw his reflection in the ocean and the screams of beach goers that there was a huge bear on the beach he knew something was wrong. It took him two weeks to calm down enough to learn on his own how to phase back to his human form.

Meanwhile Leah had been launched into a deep depression. Sam's Mom had called her the next morning asking if she had seen Sam because he never came home the previous night. Leah started to hyperventilate and told the story of what had happened that night to Sophia. She had to repeat it again and again to the police. Everyone seemed to have given up on looking for the kid. They figured he had run away because he was 18, just like his father. This angered Leah and Sophia. They both knew that Sam was nothing like Joshua.

Two weeks of not going to school, barely eating, and barely sleeping passed for Leah. She felt that whatever had happened to Sam was her fault and she refused to think that he could very well be dead. She never stopped looking she trekked through the forest for hours on end. Seth would have to find her sometimes when she didn't come home after dark.

Today wasn't like any other. Leah was physically and emotionally exhausted. She drug her body through the forest anyway, forcing herself to keep looking, for someone who could be dead for all she knew. She kept the negative thoughts out of her head, she had a gut feeling that he wasn't dead.

Sam had just found a way to phase back and was making his way back home, still completely unclothed. His shorts had torn in his first transformation, because he had had no way of knowing.

He smelled something familiar… He couldn't put a finger on what it was until he started thinking of Leah. It was her scent, he had really grown accustomed to it the few weeks leading up to his transformation. She must be so worried. She should be because he had phased into a giant wolf, he'd gone completely insane. The legends were true. He had smelled the leeches himself. The rumors about the Cullens were true. He instantly got worried and ran to Leah, following her scent.

Leah stood, frozen in shock. "Leah.." Sam whispered softly. "You shouldn't be in the forest by yourself."

"S-s-s-s-s-sam is that really y-y-y-y-y-you?" Leah stuttered out, completely shocked.

"Yes. Leah why wouldn't it be?"

"I k-kept dreaming you were back to wake up and see that you weren't." Leah frowned and raised an eyebrow at him. "Why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

Sam frowned. "It's a long story. But don't ever think that me leaving was your fault."

Leah ignored the second part. "You know everyone else gave up on you besides me and your mom? They called off the search and everything. I got so frustrated."

Sam's eyes widened. "My mom! She's gotta be so worried." He then looked at Leah. "You look like you haven't slept nor ate since I was gone.. Leah! That's not healthy!"

Leah rolled her eyes slightly, of course Sam would try to mother her when he's been running around the forest, apparently naked, doing God knows what, for 2 whole weeks. "I'm perfectly fine. I've been too worried to sleep much and I really haven't been hungry.."

Sam sighed, and decided to change the subject. "Do you have any pants for me? It would be super awkward to walk into my mom's house without pants.."

Leah shrugged. "I'm pretty sure there's a pair somewhere.. If not you can borrow my dad's.. I'm sure Shrimp's wouldn't fit you."

They walked to her house mostly in silence. Sam kept his arm around Leah's shoulder. When they got to the house Leah instructed Sam to keep at the edge of the forest while she got something for him to wear. She was sure her parents would be relieved he was okay but not so much with the fact she was walking around with her very naked boyfriend.

She ran into the house, nobody was home. Her brother had had a soccer game that afternoon apparently, the last two weeks for Leah are a depressing haze. Her parents were both at the game. She crumpled the note and threw it in the garbage, then went into the laundry room where a pair of Sam's jeans were sitting on top of the washer. She grabbed them and ran back out to where Sam was and handed them over.

Sam put them on and looked at her. "Thanks babe.. I should probably get to my mom.. She's been worried long enough but I promise I'll call you tonight." He kissed her ever so softly, wrinkling his brow at how cold her skin felt compared to his. Being with her had put the reality of why he had left at the back of his mind.

Leah grabbed his arm to stop him as he began to turn away. "Sam you're really warm… You must have gotten sick while you were gone! Where did you go? Where did you stay?" She started asking a million questions.

Sam frowned. "I can't talk about it right now. I have to go. I love you Leah." With that he easily pulled his arm out of her grip and started running off. He looked back over his shoulder. "I'll call you later." He said simply then turned back around and kept running. The legends were true, and now more than ever Sam wished his Dad was here to help him through it. He'd have to talk to the elder's soon. He feared Harry wouldn't let him see his little girl now that he was a wolf. He had felt like an outsider his whole life and now he had to protect the tribe and probably take the Uley place in the tribal council.

**Author's Note: Really long delay I know. Skipped far ahead to. I want to get the whole storyline from the books out of the way so I can put my own twist on things sooner. Never had a disclaimer.. So I own nothing xD Hope you liked it.**


	19. My Sucky Life

It was official. Leah's life was over. Sam never called her. She got worried he left again so she snuck out of her house and made her way through the forest in a direct route to his house. She stopped dead in her tracks when she came upon his porch. There, she saw him making out with some girl.

Her vision clouded instantly as her eyes filled with tears. _How could he do this to me! Especially after all that! Did he run away to be with this tramp!_ She thought. _Wait.. I think I know her._ She then realized she did know the girl. It was none other than her best friend and cousin Emily Young.

She started to scream profanities and the couple instantly jumped apart. Leah shrieked anything she could think of at Sam, calling Emily every name in the book. Sam tired to tell her that it wasn't what it looked like, he wished he could explain. He hadn't run off and hidden around to secretly be with Emily. It was a misunderstanding and he wished he could make her understand.

Leah ignored every word that he said. Every promise was broken, nothing that came out of his mouth could be trusted. Who knew had long he had been cheating. She punched him square in the jaw, instantly a firing pain spread through her hand. She yelled out and held it. Usually she was a pretty good fighter, she had made Paul Lahote's nose bleed once for picking on Seth and Jacob.

Sam tried to reach out and touch her, comfort her. Leah jerked away and ran home her vision completely blurred by her tears. She tripped and fell a few times but didn't stop until she made it home. She never once looked back. When she walked in the front door she looked at her hand and noticed it was swollen. She saw the engagement ring on her finger. She instantly screamed and tried to pull it off but winced from the pain. She fell to her knees and cried her eyes out right in her spot in front of the door.

Leah, having been in that zombie state the entire time Sam was gone, hadn't known the blacks were over for a late supper. Upon hearing her Harry, Seth, and Jacob rushed into the room, followed by the twins and Sue. Harry saw his little girl crumpled and completely broken. She didn't even notice their entrance. Seth instantly ran to his sister. "What's wrong Lee? What happened? Did they find.." He noticed her hand and the cuts all over her body from the limbs and rocks she had fell on. "Leah! What happened!"

Sue immediately ran out of the room and grabbed the first aid kit and called a doctor to come look at her daughter's hand. Billy, rolled into the room, having been left behind in the dust of everyone running out of the room quickly.

Harry bent down to his baby girl. "Who hurt you Leah?" He was instantly suspicious of a bloodsucker. Sam had phased and Jared and Paul weren't far from it. Leah blubbered an incoherent sentence about Sam and Emily and cheating, the only words anyone could pick out. Jacob instantly stalked toward the door. "That dick is back! I'll kill him!" Leah stared at Jacob, she figured he hated her.

Harry looked at Billy and they both silently communicated about what could have possibly happened. They left after gruffly telling Jacob to stay with Leah and help out the women and Seth.

What Harry and Billy had assumed was correct. The boy had imprinted on her. Harry was livid in how he handled it, even if the actual imprinting wasn't any fault of his. "You could have had the decency to wait and break up with her properly before you did something like that!"

Sam sighed. "How could I have known she would have decided to show up like that!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Kissing on the porch like that? For anyone to see. Sam you are at fault here even if the reason why isn't necessarily your fault. I wish that I hadn't let her date you. I figured you'd be a wolf, pretty surprising your brother didn't get the gene though. I knew there was always the chance of her getting hurt and I ignored it because of how happy you made her after your brother. We'll talk later. I have to get back to my daughter." Harry without another word wheeled Billy back to the car and they sped off.

Upon their return they noticed Leah's hand in a cast. She was curled up with a tub of ice cream and a box of tissues. Rachel and Rebecca were on either side of her. Seth was on the floor, rubbing her feet. He'd do anything to try and put a smile on his sister's face at this point, hating seeing her so upset. She was still crying, her face red and puffy, pressed into Rebecca's shoulder. Sue stood behind the couch, watching her daughter, kissing her head every so often. Jacob stood brooding in the corner. He couldn't even look at Leah. He couldn't see the girl he'd loved ever since he could remember so broken like that.

Harry couldn't very well stand it either and neither could Billy, she was pretty much another daughter to him. Harry walked over and picked Leah up in his arms like she was three again and just held her. "My poor baby girl. I'm so sorry LeeBee. So sorry." Leah sniffled and just held on to her father.

After a few hours and many hugs later, Leah had cried herself to sleep. Billy began to round up his kids. Jacob hadn't budged from his standing position in the corner. "Come on son.. You can come back tomorrow it's Saturday after all but we should leave her be for the night."

"I'm not leaving." Jacob said simply and took a seat next to Leah's head on the couch. "I want to be here for her if she wakes up."

Billy sighed, there was obviously no changing his mind. "If it's alright with Harry and Sue then alright." Sue and Harry simply nodded and Billy and the twins walked out the door after final goodbyes.

Sue and Harry went to bed, thoroughly exhausted, telling Jacob and Seth to come to them if Leah needs anything. Jacob looked at Seth after they were gone. "She has that queen sized bed in her room, let's take her up there I doubt the couch is very comfortable." Without even waiting for a response from Seth he picked her up carefully trying not to wake her up.

Leah's eyes opened slightly and she made some small noises. Jake looked down at her, "Shh Lee I'm just taking you to your room, go back to sleep." Leah's eyes shut almost instantly and she was asleep again. Jacob's body shook with his silent laughter as he carried her upstairs. He set her on her bed and covered her up.

Seth yawned. "I'll just go to my room, all three of us sleeping in a bed seems pretty awkward. Don't try anything man and take care of her."

Jacob shook his head. "I would never especially right after something like this." Seth nodded and drug himself out of the room and to his room.

Leah rolled over restlessly, running her hand through her hair. Her body was wracking oddly and she was sniffling consistently. Jacob figured she'd cried all the tears out of her. He frowned and got into the bed beside her, she instantly curled up unconsciously into the warm object. He rubbed her back and held her tightly as he slowly fell off to sleep as well.

Months later, Leah was hurt once again. Jacob began hanging around Sam and his group of friends. They walked around the reservation, always shirtless despite the rain and the cold weather. She felt completely betrayed, backstabbed by the person who had kept her going. She felt a sense of bitterness toward him. Especially since he still hung around the Swan girl so much.

She had seen him disappear into the woods and decided to confront him about it all. She followed in the direction he had went. Everyone seemed to be on a hunt, for an animal that was killing hikers. Her dad had warned her not to go in the forest alone. But if big, buff, I'm-too-good-for-Leah-now Jacob could be alone wandering through the forest so could she.

Suddenly a flash of red ran past her, she followed after it. "What was that!" she asked herself. Upon a clearing she saw this woman holding her father above the ground, choking him. Her whole body began to shake and her body burned with an intense fire, her bones felt like they were stretching, pulling out of her sockets. She screamed out and there was a thud, she landed on four paws. There was no time to contemplate what the hell was going on if she was going crazy. She saw a look of astonishment in her father's eyes looking her way. She ignored it and focused on the primary target of the woman who smelled so sickeningly sweet it burned her nostrils. She ran at the woman but was intercepted by a giant wolf. She went to scream out but it came out a howl. She panicked and heard voices in her head telling her to calm down.

She calmed down enough to be coherent and saw her dad die before her eyes, a heart attack. She blamed herself completely and when Sam had explained how she was supposed to phase back she just cried and cried, curled up in a ball, not caring at all about her currently naked state.

She had killed her father there was no doubt in her mind.

After that Leah had become a hard shell of what she once was. She had to listen to Sam's commands and his constant thoughts of how her cousin was so perfect. She lashed out to hide out how much it hurt her and the other guys lashed out in turn, even Jacob. Things hadn't been the same after she considered him a backstabber. Learning about the imprint hurt her so much too.

She was a freak of nature that lost her boyfriend because she wasn't his soul mate, or she couldn't produce wolf babies or whatever. She was probably infertile for that matter. Everyone hated her, she had even killed her own father. Seth and Sue were the only ones that saw the soft side of her. She put on a brave face and agreed to be part of Emily's wedding. Though she still found it completely inconsiderate for the bitch to even ask.

She hated the obsession Jacob had over Bella. She was bitter of everything. Jacob saved her life during that newborn fight. Though she didn't want to admit it, she wasn't really planning on making it out of the fight. Jacob risking his life and gaining those injuries showed he still cared. They were really hard on each other but maybe they were both mad for the other giving up on them.

When he left the pack she knew it was a triple win for her. No Sam, protect Seth, hopefully become friends with Jacob again. Ever since the newborn fight she had let herself become slightly softer around Jacob. Being in his pack made her content, they really connected through their experiences. Although they were being lapdogs all that mattered to her was helping Jacob do what he felt he needed to do.

**Author's note: Yeah, once again, I apologize, I really do. Busy and writer's block aren't a good combo. This chapter skipped huge chunks of time but I want to get the actual books out of the way, you all should know those parts, I'm just adding more of Leah's feelings into it. Review? :D**


	20. Canada?

Leah grumbled in wolf form, glad her brother and Jacob weren't in wolf form due to Jacob's most recent, disgusting confession. She didn't care to hide her thoughts from the mind rapist, he was probably about as pissed as she was about the whole thing. She had run off after Jacob had imprinted on the demon spawn. Her whole world was shaken once again. She had found herself falling hard for her alpha. She thought he was beginning to feel the same way. They had connected so well with their broken hearts, completely understood each other, and even made her his beta. When she finally decided to confess her feelings for him to hope to find a shred of happiness in the world of love, he imprinted on the demon spawn that he had despised since he found of it's existence. She suffered in silence, she couldn't bring herself to tell him what was bugging her after he had become one of those imprint zombies that they had been making fun of just a few weeks ago.

Then they had to fight for her. The completely braindead headvamps stirred up trouble again, they heard Renesmee (blech) was an immortal child. The kid grew like she was on some super freaky steroids. She aged so quickly. Thankfully none of the pack members had been endangered in this showdown. But there were so many vamps around Leah was sure that they'd never get rid of the sickly sweet smell, she had pretty much been able to block out the Cullen's scents by now but this was way too much.

After the battle, Quil and Embry, Jake's best friends had joined the pack. Great for Leah, huh? More idiots to look after while she, being the good friend that she continually tried to be for Jacob despite the situation he had no clue about, let Jacob spend as much time with his imprint as possible. She really didn't have a life outside of their pack. It didn't matter anyway, she saw Jacob happy and it made her happy. Well at least that false sense of happy when you wish you were her. Beta responsibilities kept her busy and that meant less time to wallow in self-pity while no one was around, and meet with Emily and her mom for wedding plans. Helping with those oddly didn't hurt as much as she thought. She was finally getting over him she supposed.

At least, that's what she thought. Weeks later though she could not take her life anymore. Her mom was basically living with her dad's best friend, Bella's father Charlie. Leah thought it was way too soon, but she rationalized she would probably always feel that way, since it was her father. Then she thought that she could possibly become step-sisters with Bella Cullen. Talk about family issues. She had to constantly hear about Sam and Emily and see Jake's adoration for "Nessie" and it was crushing her.

She was thinking about how craptastic her life had been as she was running her patrol, they still ran them to be safe. Not nearly as often. They hadn't had much activity and with Sam's pack doing patrol on the Rez, if a vamp was anywhere around it, all the wolves would soon know.

She was still scheduled to be on patrol for a few more hours. The perfect getaway. She had to get away from all the pain and she could only think of one way. Nobody would really miss her. Jake had Nessie, her mom Charlie, and Seth still had their pack and their mom. In her mind she was doing the right thing. She began to think of how. She decided that if she ran to Alaska, she could drown herself in the freezing water. The Denalis lived there as well, so if for some freak reason her wolf body wouldn't shut down fast enough she could just piss one of them off. They may be vegetarians, but she was pretty much an animal wasn't she? They were already damaged, it wouldn't be hard to piss them off to the point of a murder, out of pure rage or not.

She decided she'd better get going, people wouldn't really be looking for her for a few hours after her shift anyway, half the time the boys didn't worry about her unless over a day passed and none of them had seen or heard from her. She finalized her plans, and began running toward Alaska. What she hadn't heard however was the slight shimmer of someone else phasing in as she finalized her plans.

Embry phased out quickly so Leah wouldn't hear his panicking at her thoughts. Who could he go to with this? He had no idea. Sam was definitely out of the question, from what he had heard from Paul and Jared he'd been seeming to have cold feet about the marriage. It scared them a lot, imprints weren't supposed to have any doubt. Jake and Seth were out of the question too. Seth would be scared shitless and Jacob would too. They'd been so close for so long. He needed someone who would be mentally stable enough to help if he got help at all. He eventually decided on going himself and phased back in and ran with all his might. She was faster than him and he gave her a head start to begin with. He tried to keep his mind blank but he doubted she heard him over what her thoughts were shouting. He pushed himself as hard as he could, following her scent. He knew regardless of the past no one in either pack would be able to handle losing her like this.

A few hours later Leah stood at a cliff edge. She found the rockiest part along the string she had come across first. She took a deep breath. This was it. No more pain. Well after she fell. A painful, tragic end to a painful, tragic life right?

She wondered briefly how long it would take for them to realize she was gone. Probably the next time Embry or Quil was hungry, they still weren't big fans of the Cullens even if Esme cooked amazing food quite willingly. Even Leah would admit the leech sure knew how to cook. Of course she probably had all the time to read cooking books and watch cooking shows.

She shook her head of all thoughts and took a step toward the cliff. "I'll be with you again soon Daddy." She was so focused on what she was about to do she hadn't heard or smelled Embry's approach. She readied herself to jump and the next thing she knew she was in an embrace. Her mind flashed through the possibilities of who it could be. It had to be a shifter, they were the intruder was the same temperature as her. Briefly, she wondered if she had stumbled across more of their kind. That thought was quickly dispelled. A stranger wouldn't try to save a random girl looking for a thrill.. Or would they?

She flailed in the person's arms who was trying to calm her down. "Leah for the fifth time it's just me Embry! Are you deaf?"

Leah growled when she finally tuned back in to the world outside of her thoughts. "What are you DOING here? Let me go!" She tried to break his impossibly strong grasp. She cursed whoever had let her become the only female wolf. It was quite the disadvantage. Embry wasn't breaking his grip any time soon.

"Leah please. Are you out of your mind!" He drug her away from the cliff and sat down, still gripping her as tight as he could. "Killing yourself isn't the answer.. Come on. We both know you're stronger than that." His voice grew softer, more sympathetic after he calmed himself down a little and she stopped struggling.

"So you know everything huh?" Leah heard her voice crack and didn't care. No one had seen her weak besides her family and Jacob's family. It didn't matter anymore. She was tired of playing the bitch who didn't care about anything. She began to cry, out of habit she buried her face in Embry's shoulder. That's what she'd always done with her dad, brother, and Jake when she was younger.

Embry just held her. He didn't know what to do he'd never seen her like this. After what felt like hours she wiped her eyes and apologized. Embry told her there was no need. "We should be getting home.. If you're tired you can cling to my back. No need to run.. You've had a long day and we shouldn't run you into the ground when you've been so upset."

Leah forced a small smile. She had never seen this softer, sensitive side of Embry. Maybe Jake's friend wasn't so bad after all. "No, no. I'm alright.. I'm sorry for being selfish like that.. I guess I needed someone to open up to. I-I didn't have anyone. Sam and Jacob were out of the question, Seth idolizes Jake.. He wouldn't understand. Mom's always busy with Charlie or Emily's wedding.. I really, really appreciate you being here.. So I guess.. Um thanks.."

Embry chuckled lightly and fell to the ground theatrically. "Leah Clearwater, apologizing and thanking someone. EVERYONE TO YOUR SAFE HOUSES THE APOCALYPSE HAS BEGUN!" He shouted.

Leah rolled her eyes and laughed slightly. "Shut-up!" She hit him teasingly. "Race you back? Oh and don't think of this in wolf form.. In case someone is phased. I don't want anyone to know what I almost did.." She whispered, knowing now how ashamed of herself she should be.

Embry nodded silently in agreement. He wasn't letting this slide he'd have to tell people, so they could all ensure nothing like this happened again. He had already decided on just telling Sam. Even if he had a hot head, he'd know what to do in this situation. After all, they all knew how much he still cared for Leah, even if she didn't. He phased along with Leah as they made their way home in each other's taunting about who was going to win the trek home.

When they returned they got the Alpha scolding of their wolf lives. No one had heard from either of them for almost 2 days, even when they were in wolf form on the way home they ignored the others. Leah rolled her eyes. "Jacob, Embry helped me with a problem, and I am thoroughly exhausted so I am going home to get some sleep." With that she walked away, glad he let her go and didn't go all Alpha on her. When she got home she collapsed on her bed and immediately fell asleep.

After Leah stormed off Embry considered telling his best friend what happened. Jacob would feel too guilty about it though. They all knew that Jacob despised imprinting before it happened to him, that he had loved Leah pretty much all of his life. He didn't need to dump something like this on him. "I'm sorry man. She seemed upset and I went after her and thankfully cheered her up. It would be too weird to have an openly depressed Leah around." He said, knowing it was the only way to get him off their case. "I think I'm going to head home too my mom is probably flipping her lid right about now."

He parted ways from a Jacob who stood there brooding. He thought he had become close with Leah again. If she was upset, why didn't she come to him? He slowly made his way back to the Cullens, suddenly missing the days of childhood where he was always close to Leah.

Embry popped in on his mom quick to tell her he was fine but he needed to run an errand first, and then he'd be home. It took a little convincing on his part for her to let him go. He wished he had accepted Sam's offer of letting his mom in on the secret.

He ran quickly to Sam and Emily's home and knocked on the door. Of course a smiling Emily answered the door. "Embry! It's nice to see you, it's been a while. Would you like a muffin?'

Embry shook his head quickly. "No, no time for that. Is Sam home? I need to talk to him.. It's very important."

Emily smiled. "Okay well if you get hungry you know where to find them. He's in the garage, tinkering with something."

"Thanks Emily, nice to see you." Embry called over his shoulder, as he made his way to the garage. "Sam? We need to talk.."

Sam looked up from where he was building Claire a wooden dollhouse. "Sure.. Long time no see Embry. Now what's up that you wouldn't talk to Jacob about?'

"Well.." Embry started slowly. "It's-it's about Leah."

"Lee-lee? Did he hurt her? I swear if he did-" Sam cut off and growled low in his throat. "He was always bad news for her I knew it from the start."

"No.. well not exactly. This is more about Leah's almost-carried-out actions."

"Out with it Call we can't spend the next ten years in this garage."

Embry took a deep breath. "Leah tried to kill herself." He blurted out quickly.


	21. Heart to Heart

Something snapped inside Sam just then. "She did what!?" He shouted. "How did this happen? Where is she? IS SHE OKAY!?" Not even waiting for Embry to answer he pushed past him out of the garage. He phased and made his way toward the Clearwater home.

Embry stood there dumbfounded. Emily ran in to see what all the yelling was about, but by that point Sam was long gone. "Embry? Where's Sam? What happened?" Emily asked. She saw his expression and added, "Are you okay?"

Embry shook his head. "I obviously made a mistake. Sam will be back later Em… We have to take care of some things. With that walked out the door, pulled off his shorts and tied them to his leg, and phased running off in the direction of the Clearwater home.

Leah was asleep in her own bed for what felt like months. She no longer had to be the Cullens' lapdog because the wolves couldn't mess with an imprint. She hadn't slept decently in a long time. Probably since she became a wolf.

As Sam approached the Clearwater home, her scent grew stronger, fresher. She was there. He phased back and opened the door, barging right in. Embry wasn't too far behind, as he was slightly smaller than his former alpha which gave him a slight speed advantage. He phased back and pulled on his shorts following Sam. "Sam wait! Stop being rash! We should all talk about this when you're calm!"

Sam continued to ignore Embry and bounded up the steps to Leah's room. He threw open the door and stalked into her room in all his naked glory. He felt a huge wave of relief wash over him when he saw that she was there in one piece. Leah stared at him. She had been woken up by Embry's shouting and Sam's house-shaking stomps. "What are you doing here Uley!? And where are your clothes..?"

Embry made it to the room at that moment. Sam took Leah in his arms and held her to his chest. Leah blinked as everything connected in her head. "Embry! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone! Taking advantage of my trust is low! Even for one of you jerks!" She shouted, wiggling out of Sam's arms and falling back onto her bed. "Sam go put some clothes on and leave me alone! This isn't your business anymore. I'm just fine it was a moment of weakness and it won't happen again!" Her frame started to shake as she continued on her little tirade.

Sam walked to Seth's room and grabbed a pair of his sweatpants and put them on. Quickly he made his way back to Leah's room and shut the door. He sat down on her bed beside her and looked at him with wide, sympathetic eyes. "No, Leah. We obviously have to talk about this because trying to kill yourself is not okay." He spoke softly, having calmed down considerably since he knew his Lee-lee was okay. Wait, did he just call her _his_ Lee-lee? He shook his head slightly and looked at her. "What could possibly be so wrong with your life that you'd have to end it? Instead of talking to those who love you and trying to get through it?"

Leah sat up during Sam's speech and sighed. "Because I don't have anyone Sam… I lost you. I lost Emily. I lost my Dad. My mother is too busy with Charlie, with Emily's wedding, to listen to me. Jake is now engrossed in the demon spawn. The rest of the guys hate me, and I deserve it. I was so mean to everyone, but I was just heartbroken. Nobody would try to see why I was acting the way I was. They knew I was a good person once. They knew I lost you. So they assumed I was trying to make them feel miserable. But, I was terrified of becoming close to someone again after you. Completely, and utterly terrified. So I pushed them all away, and it worked. They stamped the bitch label on me, didn't filter anything they threw my way. Every insult added up. I pretended it didn't hurt, but it did. I lashed back so nobody would know my weakness."

Embry decided at this point it was best for him to just sneak out at this point. This was between Sam and Leah now. He'd get his ass chewed out later. He opened the door silently and walked outside. Meanwhile, Sam looked at Leah's pain-filled face. He knew she'd been in a lot of pain, but he also knew that he would be the last person she would ever want to talk about it with. Now, more than ever, he completely despised himself.

"Oh Lee," Sam whispered as he rested his hand on hers softly. "You don't know how many times I wanted to talk to you. I knew you wouldn't want to hear it because of everything that happened. I've hated myself for what I've done to you. I know how much you've been hurting. It only strengthened the guilt I felt." He admitted.

Leah withdrew her hand from under his as quickly as it had been placed there. "But that's just it Sam. When I found out about imprinting I wasn't nearly as mad at you and Emily as I was before I knew about it. But no one tried to see how I was doing. I was still confused, that's why I thought about you and Emily a lot. But no, I was a bitch and I was just trying to torture the pack. Which wasn't true at all." She teared up and shook her head softly, biting them back. She wouldn't show weakness again. Especially not in front of Uley. "I wanted to talk to you, to Emily. I was afraid. I had said so many awful things to and about both of you before I knew about imprinting. I gathered from what you all said about me that you all hated me. It sure seemed like it, but I think now that we just clashed too much. So I stayed the same way I had been. I couldn't bear the thought of either telling me you hated me to my face." Leah looked down and picked at invisible lint on her bedspread.

Sam closed his eyes, completely heartbroken and overcome with guilt. Everything that Leah had been through could be traced back to his actions. He almost wished that he hadn't met her that night at Brad's party. It would have saved a girl who deserved so much happiness all of that pain. But when he truly thought of it he knew he couldn't. Sam loved every minute of their relationship. He couldn't picture a life without Lee-lee. He took a couple deep breaths, opened his eyes and looked at her. "Leah," he started, still not sure what he was going to say. "I never, ever hated you. Neither did Emily. She tried to fight off the imprint, you know that. She got the scars when she was telling me off for going after her so much. She even knew about imprinting then, but she thought I was the biggest of all jerks for not trying to fight it for you. I did Leah, believe me I did. I tried so hard. I couldn't hurt you, but there was nothing that could be done. No matter what I tried, it didn't work."

Leah bit her lip and started to speak over him. "I said I understand. I never said that it didn't hurt still. I just can't handle it. Especially not the imprint side of you gushing over how perfect it is. It makes me feel like a sack of crap. I wasn't good enough to be your chosen mate, but someone who isn't even Quileute was. I can't pass down the wolf gene because it's possible I can't even have children!" Her voice grew louder and louder as she continued on before her voice cracked.

Sam silently cursed himself. He was doing terrible at making her feel better. She needed to feel better. He decided it was best to just get the most upsetting part of their talk out of the way now while they both were emotional. Changing subject, he asked quietly, "So what pushed you over the edge to run to Canada like you did? To not tell anyone anything for two days? Seth was going crazy. If he wasn't in wolf form trying to get you to talk to him, he was threatening Jacob and me to find you or he'd have our heads."

Leah shook her head. "Jacob imprinted… I had started to fall for him. You can't be angry about that either. I know you never liked him but he was always there for me. We bonded when I joined his pack. It brought us even closer. Common heartbreak creates a unique bond. It was like he was the only one who understood me, even though our situations weren't exactly the same. I had decided to tell him that I was starting to have a thing for him. Age doesn't really apply to us wereshifters. Then Bella's pregnancy came to an end and he saw that thing for the first time and it was over. He succumbed to imprinting as well. The second time imprinting screwed me over. Figuring in my relationship with Brad as well… I decided that I'm just one of those people that isn't meant to be happy. God would undoubtedly take something else away that made me happy. I didn't want to spend my life as the old, hated, crazy catlady down the street. Seth has such a strong support system with all you guys, so I justified that he'd eventually be okay. Eventually, probably even better off without a sister like me."

Her voice choked off and she ended it there, not trying to go on. She bit her tongue hard as tears started to fall down her face. Sam pulled her into his arms. He couldn't not try to comfort her, even if it was possibly a threat to his manlihood to touch her. He rubbed her back. "Please don't try to fight it. I know you've kept it in this whole time because that's who you are. You never liked to burden anyone with your problems unless you knew for certain that they wanted to help and be there for you. From what you've said you haven't felt that way about anyone in a long time, except for your brother and Jake for a short time. You wouldn't want to put too much on either of them though, because they're both still kids. Just let it out Leah. It's not healthy to hold it in. I wish you'd value yourself more than you do. Your problems matter just as much as anyone else's." He continued to rub soft circles in her back.

Leah knew this was wrong but right now she didn't care. She had wished for this for a long time. To be in his arms again. It didn't even have to be romantic, much like this. Just friendly. He was always so good to her. She missed the friend she had in him. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. She cried, and cried, until she couldn't cry anymore. Her head was pounding and her breathing came out in rapid sniffles.

Sam held her, glad she hadn't tried to push him away. He thought a good cry was just what Leah needed. She never was a public crier. Sam was sure that she cried on her own a few times, which helped her to a certain degree. She needed to talk about it though. He was more than happy that she was able to open up to him of all people. He was glad to be able to help. A growing part of him seemed to be elated that it was he who she felt that she had this bond with. That part of him became more than a little angered when the notion that it could have been someone else holding Leah right now.

Leah wiped the tears off her soaked face and laughed softly at the sight of his pitifully soaked shoulder and chest. "I'm really sorry Sam. That's more than a little gross." She rubbed her forehead, God that really hurt. It was also a little bit warm to the touch of her fingers. She sighed. That was enough weakness for one day. "So you know the drill right Uley? Tell anyone that happened, and you just might not be able to have kids." Leah bit her lip when that threat didn't come out seriously, but jokingly. This felt a little too much like the old days for her comfort zone.

Sam chuckled. That wasn't the bitter woman he'd made of Leah. That was his Lee-lee. Hearing them, he realized just how much he missed her real laugh and her jokes. He looked at her, really looked at her. She was starting to grow her hair out again, since she'd been part of Jacob's pack. She looked beautiful either way, but Sam preferred her long, raven hair to the cut she was forced to take upon phasing. He wondered if she'd found that there was a certain point where shagginess in wolf form got unbearable, or if she just hadn't gotten around to cutting it. Sam looked at her again, taken aback once more. Nobody could ever pull of a red, puffy, I-just-got-done-crying face better than Leah Clearwater. It didn't distort her beauty in the slightest, though he preferred her to not be upset she was heartbreakingly beautiful when she was crying.

Sam found himself leaning closer and closer to Leah's face. Somewhere deep inside him he felt a voice screaming at him that he was doing something wrong. He ignored it. Right now he needed this. It just felt right. He closed the distance and kissed Leah like nothing in these past few years had ever happened. Leah sat completely rigid, before she melted into him. Her conscience wasted no time in kicking in. She abruptly pulled away. "Sam! What _was_ that!? Your imprinted!" She screamed in his face. "Was all this just a ploy to hurt me more!?" Sam blinked, slowly coming back to his senses.

"Oh. God."


End file.
